Will of RenaYasha
by Inume
Summary: Sister of Inuyasha along with her other siblings,life is good.She and Inuyasha develop a perfect bond that compares to no other!When RenaYasha dies later on.Traveling with Kogome and Shippo,Inu gets drastic!What is Kogome to do?What's this?A second life
1. Rena of the Loving Will

Inuyasha fanfics.Before you read this I want you to know that I made Kiko,Kikoru,and Rena  
  
up.(characters i made up myself.)Also this story will be narrated by Rena.(princess of the  
  
black heart being the last were-demon and all.)Inuyasha is 6 in this story  
  
Rena with the loving will!!  
  
It was the middle of the night and I was still asleep.My wolfish ears   
  
twitched as I heard soft footsteps come closer.I instantly woke up.My little brother was   
  
coming.His silver hair and flashing yellow eyes were clearly visible.Since we could sorta  
  
see in the dark i knew he saw me and i could see him."Rena".He said through the  
  
darkness.My eyes shot open.They glitterd green in the dark.I liked my green eyes.They are   
  
my favorite feature about myself."what"I said drowsy-like."There are a bunch of big  
  
black things out there and i have a bad feeling about them."Inuyasha said back."Why  
  
couldn't you just get Sheeshomaru."I said."He is out on his midnight madness  
  
this time of night.Plus he said if I got him up this late he would rip my head off."He said  
  
back.UGGGHHHHHH!I got up and went to see what he was so darn worried about.He was right  
  
but there was no reason to be afraid.I knew who they were and i think I knew what they   
  
wanted.It was Miko,Koro,and Adrian."what do you guys want!We don't have any leftovers  
  
for you."I yelled at them."we are not hungry and this is much more urgent then hunger"  
  
Adrian said in his strange snakelike voice."That is always urgent for you dumb   
  
creatures."I mumbled to myself."we have found Kiko and Kokoru from the bat known as  
  
Rodo" Miko said."YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!"I was very happy that my stolen brother and sister  
  
were found at last.When we were very young Kiko and Kikoru did not live up to thier  
  
own demon potential and were helpllessy caught and we never did find them until now.  
  
I was about to rush off to my palace and Miko grabbed me by the back of my shirt and told  
  
me that if I was really sure I wanted to see them,I would not like it.I did not care.I grabbed Inuyasha  
  
and carried him on my back to find Sheeshomaru.I never really liked him but it feels bad  
  
when somethings happened and your own brother doesn't even have a clue what your talking  
  
about.I found him cursing to himself as he was trying to catch a bug-eyed carp. (yuck!)  
  
He was sitting very paitiently on the grass waiting for another one.He said "Inuyasha,  
  
I told you to leave me alone on my terms.And here you are with Rena."Inuyasha squeaked  
  
behind me that it was major and I told him the whole thing."Well bring those little   
  
monsters back when you get them.Sheesh!Sheeshomaru was such a big dumb jerk.Always did  
  
hate him.I sighed and ran like the wind to my palace.Inuyasha asked if we could stay for a  
  
while.(It was probably because they always ate carabou and beef and Inuyasha always craved  
  
raw carabou.)It took a little while and finally more creatures like Miko,Adrian,and Koro  
  
were waiting for my return.I ordered a little plate of salted carabou to keep my little  
  
brother busy.It seemed that they were last seen through the bone-eaters well.  
  
But first I had to go in disguise so I would not end up in a freak show.Rodo brought me  
  
some of the modern clothes that they wore in that time.I did not like it though.But i  
  
wanted to see them.I wore a baseball cap to hide my ears,also jeans were included but not  
  
like my wide legged free-to-move jeans,i also wore a princess t-shirt as well as some   
  
tennis shoes.I also had to keep my teeth and claws hiddin.I was ready.  
  
I told Inuyasha to take the way back.People would be able to smell my scent on him so they  
  
would leave him alone.I flew through the trees like an eagle and landed in front of the  
  
Bone-Eaters well itself.I hopped through,down the black shaft and my world blurred on top  
  
of me as I headed to another time.I awoke at the bottom of the well as I heard distant   
  
honking and people yelling.I jumped through and ran with super-human speed and stopped  
  
at the entrance of the town.I walked in and saw some girls my age talking.They were   
  
holding up photos And they just kept delightfully squealing.I walked over and tried to  
  
make conversation.One of the girls with blonde hair said"Oh my goodness are you going  
  
to the "XJ4 Golden eyes" concert this saturday?"I told i had no clue of this xj   
  
whatever thing.They said all together "you must be new but you gotta go."One girl with  
  
black hair gave me 1 of her extra tickets and they all asked me to spend the night at their house.  
  
It was day instead of night around here.I heard some giggling that reminded me of  
  
Inuyasha.Hold on.I sniffed the air.It was Inuyasha!It was his scent I was sure of it.  
  
I looked around and a little giggling 6 year old with the same clothes as I only with a   
  
white t-shirt was playing gleefully in the sandbox.He saw me and his eyes were brown.(contacts probablly)  
  
He hopped up and I told him as he walked over what the heck he was doing here.Before he   
  
could speak and explain himself I totally forget the girls I was talking to.They ran up  
  
and sqealed again.They asked if that little cutie,mainly Inuyasha,was mine.They told me   
  
they could not keep their eyes off him.I told them he was my little brother.So I ended up walking  
  
into these girls' home and spent the night.I stayed there quite a bit until this  
  
"concert".We walked in this big dome shaped building and took i think 6 row seats.Lights  
  
flashed as something was coming.Oh no!It could not be!On the stage?!It was!Kiko and   
  
Kikoru.Inuyasha covered his ears under his cap as Loud,ear-blasting music sounded.  
  
Finally i realized the music was coming from on stage and Kikoru played the guitar in the  
  
back.Kiko was very pretty as she was now grown.She sang weird "pop" music,but her voice was wonderful.  
  
The concert lasted for hours and billions of girls screaming and singing along.We were   
  
releived that the terrible music was over.I think I almost went deaf darn it!The girls were happy   
  
that they got into that terrible place.I caught a faint glimpse of long silver hair that   
  
belonged to Kikoru going around back.I decided to follow him.So I ran with Inuyasha on my back running after the car they got into  
  
untill i got close enough to cling to the car.I dug my claws in and waited to get  
  
where on earth we were going.We arrived at a large mansion as the two got out and went inside.  
  
I sneaked in to eavesdrop on them as I slipped passed the gaurds and followed their scent.  
  
I busted in the door and they were nowhere to be found.I noticed a little note.  
  
  
  
"Dear Rena,we know you have been following so meet  
  
us back at the demon island.We'll be waiting.  
  
Much love,Kiko and Kikoru."  
  
"Darn them!" I yelled.I flew out the window to the demon island.Atcually I dont know  
  
if it is still in this time but just to be safe I decided to go to my own time to catch up.  
  
We flew through the well a second time and I started running to the entrance of the demon  
  
exterminator's village.Exterminators indeed.They could barely lay a tiny touch on a even a  
  
peace of the fur off my ears.It was a quiet place with huts and stands as people watched with wide  
  
eyes and one started to smile.It was an old woman probably in her 80s.I stopped "You old  
  
nanny goat!What the heck are smiling about!"I yelled at her now finally exsposing my  
  
large fangs.(I was in a bad mood by the fact that I had to chase after my siblings.) She whistled and I felt Inuyasha being torn off my back at once.I snapped my head  
  
around letting go of the woman that was clutched tightly in my fist.Two large thugs were holding Inuyasha and had  
  
a demon bead charm wrapped around his body so the little demon boy could not move an inch.  
  
You could probably imagine how steaming mad I was.I was about to give those good-for-nothing  
  
fools a five-finger fist full of claws right in the face.As i started to move.........  
  
they pulled tighter and Inuyasha sreamed in pain trying to break free.My legs were faster   
  
then their arm speed.But as I was going to move to break him free as a second attempt,  
  
i suddenly realized while I was thinking they threw another bead charm around me.  
  
They pulled much tighter laughing evilly so they could kill me and end my short life  
  
and probably Inuyasha's too.I was finished and I admit it.  
  
Read part two "The wonder twins of the past" 


	2. Wonder twins of the past!

The wonder twins of the past part two.  
  
I was starting to lose circulation as the beads pulled tighter and tighter.Inuyasha watched in  
  
terror as I started to faint because I could not breathe anymore.My world grew blurry.  
  
Just as I was going to bite the dust my eyes snapped open as I saw blood leaking from Inuyasha's mouth  
  
They were pulling on him too.I knew he could not stand this at his young age of 6.My eyes narrowed.  
  
And then I pulled with my new found powerful strength and busted out of the beads having them  
  
fly everywhere.My eyes gleamed in anger and fear of my little brother.I sliced a big gash   
  
in the man's leg and turned around to face the one that was holding me.I almost killed him  
  
in one crushing blow to his side in his pitiful attempt to run.I yelled at the top of my lungs getting  
  
the attention of all the villagers watching me die."If you morons ever,ever,EVER try to  
  
kill my little brother again then you will have to end up like how you wanted us only   
  
50 times worse.AND DO NOT FORGET IT!!!!"I grabbed Inuyasha but not hard because of the state he was in.  
  
I carried him hurridly to the demon island to find my siblings and save my   
  
little brother from getting any worse.I finally calmed down as I saw sand and heared singing.  
  
Inuyasha was in much more danger then the fact that I had to find Kiko and Kikoru.  
  
I hurried to meet with Dr. Weasel snout the weasel demom demon healer.He threw a strange powder on him and  
  
wrapped his ribs and limbs in cotteny bandages as well as slowing down the blood flow to his mouth.  
  
I asked how he was doing and the doctor said he took quite a squeeze there but would recover if not   
  
disturbed.I decided it was good enough for an answer to me but I was still worried.I walked  
  
on the sand to find Kiko and Kikoru.I finally sniffed them out over by the drink hut.  
  
They were laughing and were having the time of their lives like when we were smaller.  
  
Inuyasha was not there yet but I love him and mother always....HOLY COW!!!I forgot  
  
all about mother and she is probably worrying her kimono off!I had to tell her where I would  
  
be and on the way if he is not already home,grab Sheeshomaru.I gotta run right now!  
  
I ran through the shrubs and trees like crazy.I forgot how long a run it was so I camped   
  
out and thought about poor Inuyasha in his bandages lying there in pain by himself.  
  
But at least he will be protected and surrounded by other strong demons.So I stopped   
  
worrying.And soon I fell asleep.I woke up the next morning packed up my things and kept  
  
running to get to mother.I stopped.I heard something.I twitched my ear to the left,right and it  
  
was coming from the south.I looked back and saw a little silver haired boy with  
  
bright shining yellow eyes and healthy looking dog ears perched on the top of his head.  
  
He was o.k and looked as though nothing ever even happend!I ran and grabbed him up and hugged him.  
  
I was glad to know that he was o.k.I swung him onto my back and i told him how much I missed  
  
him.He just hung on and he seemed to barely care where we were going.I knew where  
  
my siblings were so I sent Adrian to fetch them as I went back to my home where mother  
  
was.She opened the door and appeared to be very happy."My children.you have come  
  
back to me and I was very worried."We hugged her and while Inuyasha goes inside I leave.  
  
I fly through the trees to my favorite hidy hole.It was by a small creek  
  
in a clearing of trees but it was very shady and it had magnolia blossems everywhere.  
  
I walk by a tree and unbury what I call my speicial box.I open it.Velvet cloth lies  
  
within and a large claw about the size of a puppy's head layed on top of the cloth.  
  
It belonged to father.He was a huge demon and noble,brave,sweet,charming,and funny  
  
were words that could suit no other demon.I wish he were still around.He died before  
  
Inuyasha was even born so my little brother never met him.Oh dad.Why did you leave us so soon.  
  
He seemed so big and strong and he seemed that he could be alive till the end of the earth.  
  
He was too big to play with us unless he turned into his sorta human but clearly demon form.  
  
He would give us rides on his back and his stomach was stronger than his bulk.  
  
No matter where he went he was always on time for dinner.And when he came home he brought  
  
something good to feast on for a sweet dessert or appetizer.But I do not want to talk about  
  
how he died.But his only request was that Sheeshomaru,Kiko,Kikoru,and I watch after  
  
Inuyasha.He named him before he was born and if he was a girl (teehee!I cannot imagine  
  
a girl Inuyasha)We would call him Issabelle.And I am not surprised if he comes  
  
back to give Sheeshomaru a lecture and get his brain cleaned because he does not follow  
  
father's request very well.I'll tell you right now.I know and it is very clear that  
  
my own brother Sheeshomaru hates Inuyasha's guts.Ohhhhh!If I could get a hold of his  
  
measly body I would..I would...I would do something so bad I cant even think of it!  
  
But then I stopped thinking about dumb butt Sheeshomaru and I pulled out a small realistic  
  
painting of when Sheeshomaru,Kikoru,Kiko and I were a lot younger (at least 4) and  
  
dad was in the picture giving Sheeshomaru bunny ears while he (Sheeshomaru) did not even smile a little.  
  
I sat there pondering and thinking about things in the past when I heard someone screaming.  
  
I ran to the direction of the sound and I caught Kiko and (as always) Inuyasha's scent.I followed and Kiko was gaurded by a dragon.Big fella he was.Slimy scaly skin,  
  
Burning red eyes that said "dont worry I won't bite...softly",and claws that resembled eagle talons.  
  
Inuyasha was dodging his attacks cursing at the dragon and making attempts   
  
to get Kiko back."Inuyasha,Inuyasha,Inuyasha.Do I always have to be there to protect  
  
your butt."that is what I thought to myself.The dragon got a lucky shot and smacked him  
  
right in front of my feet.I did not realize that I still had father's claw in my hand.  
  
Inuyasha looked up and knowing exactly what it was,grabbed it right out of my hand and jumped back  
  
at the dragon landing in front of it.He took the big weapon he was holding and   
  
jammed it into the dragon's belly and with a hard time Inuyasha jerked it back out.  
  
Of course the dragon was dead but poor father's claw was covered in nasty purple stuff.  
  
Now,us demons do like to eat blood and such every now and then but there was no possibility that we  
  
would even smell the purple goop that was obviously the dragon's thick blood.  
  
We walked through the shrubs untill we got back to the cool clean water of the creek.  
  
I washed the claw off while Inuyasha went to hunt squirrels.Kiko ran off and did not say  
  
anything at all.I found this a little weird.  
  
INUYASHA'S POINT OF VIEW ZONE(INY tells the story)  
  
I walked along sniffing for squirrels.I could not find any good ones so I decided to double  
  
my efforts by getting on the ground and sniffing real hard.Then as I was pulling a stray  
  
twig out of my nose I noticed squirrel tracks I kept looking at the ground walking as I  
  
followed the small tracks.I heard him scampering so I started running but I still did not  
  
take my eyes off the ground.Then after about 2 min. later I whacked heads with somebody  
  
in front of me.I was surprised so I screamed and ran up a tree.The person in front of me  
  
did the exact same thing.Scream and all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Read part 3:A weird new friend. ( 


	3. A weird new friend!

A weird new friend  
  
INUYASHA'S POINT OF VIEW AGAIN   
  
  
  
The thing I bumped in to ran off screaming.So I ran home and just instead of catching my lunch,I   
  
went home to get lunch served.I just ran and it was already late and I relized   
  
that there was no moon and then.....my ears sucked in,my claws rounded,my hair turned black,  
  
and my golden eyes and sixth senses disapeared.It was the new moon.Rena started calling to me so  
  
I ran but not as fast as before.  
  
RENA'S POINT OF VEIW AGAIN  
  
This was so bad!So very bad indeed!"Im HUMAN DARN IT!!!!!"I yelled.I heard Inuyasha coming back   
  
and I saw it happened to him at the same time."How are we going to get home?It is dark  
  
and it such a far way to get home without super speed.Every demon will think were easy  
  
prey humans and with a frail body like this we cannot defend ourselves.I really wanna go  
  
home." Inuyasha said very scared like.Just then a light appeared and a man's voice  
  
called out "Hello?Is there someone hiding in that clearing.Hellooooo?" I thought of   
  
something and I looked at Inuyasha.And smiled.Inuyasha gave a look of disgust and   
  
whispered so the man wold not hear "Rena!No!No way!Not no way not no how am I going to  
  
stay in a measly human village untill tomorrow."  
  
Inuyasha's point of view again  
  
No way!!!!No way was I going but Rena grabbed my arm and yelled very pitiful like  
  
sorta like a damsel in distress in need of saving."Oh yes please help us!We are very scared  
  
and want to go somewhere warm and safe before a demon catches us!"A man appeared and after  
  
everything was said and done and we were introduced properly we ended up in a warm hut  
  
with all you can eat food.Sushi,deer,milk,corn,rice,wontons,and a lot of other good stuff.  
  
Finally after we were done eating that delicious food we went to sleep in a warm comfy bed.  
  
I could not sleep so I counted things in the room and twiddled with my hair and everything seemed  
  
too quiet.It was good.I started to drift off to sleep.My eyes snapped open as I heared  
  
arrows firing and people shouting and rena was still sleeping.Human or demon she was always  
  
a sound sleeper.I put my hand out to wake her and I saw something that filled me with  
  
relief.I had claws again.Long,sharp and in good condition.I felt the top of my head and my ears  
  
were back where they belonged.Rena's hair was naturally black so it was hard to tell  
  
if she was back.Also her head was covered with a pillow so I could not see her ears.  
  
Not to mention she could pull in or out her claws and to keep them well clean she always had  
  
them sucked in.I smelled a spider demon nearby and so I jumped up and busted the roof.  
  
Oops.But I landed right where the spider demon was and he almost got me.Everybody kept  
  
yelling "another demon!" "Help!" or "Kill them now!".I ignored them and used my  
  
  
  
IRON REEVER SOUL STEALER!!!  
  
The demon splintered and I got covered in blue and green buggy guts.YUCK!!!!  
  
Everyone was amazed by my act.I was no longer considered a monstrosity anymore.  
  
I was a hero in that town but collapsed with exaustion from all the energy my attack  
  
took away.I was carried back to the hut and everyone was amazed and wondering how  
  
a boy at my age could have so much power that it knocked me flat afterwords.  
  
I was sleeping peacfully and I awoke with bright healthy sunshine flashing in my eyes.  
  
Morning already!Darn it!Rena was looming over me after she saw that I was awake.  
  
"Well the little demon hero is finally up.Come on lets grab breakfast and go home."  
  
I yawned exsposing my fangs and walked on the floor boards to the door.When we went out of the   
  
hut and walked to the market place.We were rewarded with rice,fish with seasoning,and  
  
other yummies.We had a good farewell and then not having to worry untill next month and  
  
becoming helpless again.We walked through the shrubbery and I climbed up the mountain  
  
side and reached our home cave.Hard to believe dad was so big he dug this whole place out  
  
and his claw marks were clearly visible in the walls.I could not smell mother anywhere but I could hear  
  
Sheeshomaru practicing on making his demon skills stronger in the grass below.  
  
I decided to protect our home so I sniffed for any demon who'd come this close.Then I saw  
  
a black streak and a long kimono waving in the wind as it was running over the treetops.  
  
I hopped down to investigate while Rena went to catch lunch.I landed with a small thud  
  
on the decidious terrain.I had a small whiff of i'ts scent.I smelled the air for a trace  
  
of it.I found the right scent in the south and ran off.I could hear it rustling the leaves  
  
as I ran.Steady,steady,steady Inuyasha aaaannnddddd....with a hop I was on the same tree   
  
it was on.It turned around and it was a demon girl my age.She howled as she ran.(must be  
  
a were-dog demon.) Were-dog demons were like my kind of demon.Not wolf demons or dog-like  
  
demon.Somewhere in the middle.I ran after her and soon gave up.Once I have a scent I never  
  
forget it so I will chase her again some other time.Also she had markings on her face.  
  
A cresent moon (like Sheeeshomarou has.) on her forehead and weird marks around her   
  
eyes wich kind of reminded me of egypt.I decided to go home and then I heard mumbling   
  
a little after I walked off over the leaves just to enjoy the scenery."Darn it!I am a  
  
were-demon and yet I am afraid of a mere half breed wich is easy to tell by his smell.  
  
Half breeds are so dumb and barely fast enough to harm a real demon of full blood."I   
  
switched my ears in another position so I could find where the voice was coming from and   
  
then beat the crud out of this stupid bragger who thought that I can not do anything to  
  
protect myself from a 'full blood'.I found the place and jumped in a clearing and all I   
  
saw was a black wolf with the same markings of the girl around her eyes.I thought nothing of  
  
it and the wolf ran away.  
  
chapter 4:Average day....maybe 


	4. An average day maybe

An average day......maybe  
  
  
  
I was so mad!Full blood..feh.Why would a full blooded retarded girl think she was   
  
better.Rena called my name and I ran back to the cave.Rena was fighting off the same girl   
  
that was making fun of me.Well a half breed can do what a half breed wants to do just as  
  
well as a full blood!Then a woman's scream pierced the air.Mom.I was boiling mad!So I  
  
decided to teach this moron demon to leave my mom alone!She was the only true person who  
  
understood my ways.I was just like dad.Mom knew dad well enough.Dad ruled the west part  
  
of this land and she was on my father's territory as well as mine.Dad!Give me your   
  
strength!I grew larger and my claws grew like eagle's talons.My eyes narrowed and were  
  
red in anger so I jumped up and I was growling like you wouldn't believe!I landed  
  
in the cave and stomped my way over.The girl was about to hurt mom and I scratched the   
  
crud out of her face."You have made a fatal mistake mister moron I-know-nothing-about-  
  
full-bloods."She started to grow into...into..into.I could not tell because she was flashing  
  
and it was too bright.She was I think a giant werewolf with knarling claws.Then her  
  
strength was stronger and pummeled me into the stone.I was doomed as a giant paw was  
  
being hurled at my almost lifeless body.I tried I really did.Goodbye cruel world.  
  
Then a familier voice in a sharp tone called."Hey you!Leave them alone!What have they done  
  
to you." and an arrow flew into her side and she shrank back to her old form bleeding.  
  
She gave a strange call and a black shapeless creature carried her away into the sky  
  
beating it's large wings.My rescuer was my one and only friend Kikyo.She walked over and  
  
Rena followed her clutching her wounded shoulder.Mom was safe and it seemed that Rena  
  
got help from the young priestess namely Kikyo.I gave a feeble word of thanks and fainted  
  
from loss of blood.I awoke on my bed of furs while Kikyo was bandaging my broken arm.  
  
(OOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!)When she was finished I noticed that I was kinda thirsty so in a little pain  
  
I got up to get a glass of water.Kikyo stopped me and scolded me that I should at least   
  
take a small nap to recover my demon power.I knew she would and she asked why I was  
  
getting up anyway.I looked over on the stone nightstand and saw a little glass of water.I looked  
  
at it.Kikyo knew what I was after so she gave the glass to me.I drank and then relieved  
  
that after all that had happened in the past weeks I was still alive.  
  
I fell asleep.I sorta woke up half-asleep and I inhaled deeply.Suddenly I noticed  
  
something.Kikyo's blood was somewhere.Maybe she got a scrape or cut while maybe  
  
bumping into a corner of the cave's rock.Just to be sure I got up limping as I went.  
  
Moving through the dark I stepped on something.Trust me on this but it did not feel nice.  
  
It was one of Kikyo's arrows with a little of blood on it from where I stepped on it's   
  
pointed end.It was snapped in half.And blood was spilled around the shattered bow  
  
and arrow set.I sniffed it closely.IT WAS KIKYO'S BLOOD!I Followed her scent  
  
and got as far as about near Rena's creek.Rena was away in the human world playing   
  
around and understanding things in case she had to go in emergency again.  
  
I was on my own.I layed down and a small group of wolf pups tumbled my way.When they saw  
  
me they morphed into demon form and one of the boys with a dark spot of skin covering   
  
half his face like the wolf he was came up to me and pushed me down.He laughed.  
  
The others giggled.I pushed him back with harder force.He fell and slid on the ground  
  
and bashed his head on a tree.I laughed wildly and snapped my fingers.I walked on  
  
leaving the other demons children in awe.I knew what they were thinking.How could  
  
a half demon put so much force into what to me was like a little push and half  
  
knock out a full blood of his stature.Then one of the girls gave a large growl  
  
that sent me into darn annoyance.I kept walking and then she almost ripped the crap out  
  
of my back.I turned around and my fist went sailing and then a hand caught my fist.It was  
  
that girl.She shoved me and flashed off like lightning.The children had had enough  
  
and while turning back into wolves ran into the woods.Then her voice boomed through the  
  
trees."Catch me if you can half breed mutt!I am hiding so let's play a good game  
  
of hide-and-I-kill!"She started to shoot pass me everywhere I go and she was moving way  
  
too fast for me to catch her scent.She stopped shooting like a ping pong ball and she  
  
started to laugh as I caught her scent again and while jumping got a big gash in her shoulder.  
  
I kicked her away.I remembered Kikyo and ran like the wind to find her.I followed the scent.  
  
I fell over a turtle and I kicked that too.Picking a rock out of my ear I then heared  
  
a scream from Kikyo.The other demon exterminators village.I saw Kikyo struggling to get  
  
free.I was about to jump in there and crash up anyone in my path.I started to jump down  
  
when the villagers whistled like the old woman in the last exterminators village and  
  
demons of every kind jumped on the ledge I was on.Weasel demons,spider demons,dragons,  
  
dog demons like me,and fox demons.I noticed something that they all had in common.  
  
They all had these wierd beads around their necks.I took all my energy,crouched down,and   
  
jumped over thier heads as they watched but I was not headed for the village oh no.  
  
I was headed for a tree branch.As quick and nimble as a cat I ran along the tree  
  
and when the time was right I hopped off the tree and clawed and bit like I was  
  
on fire.The weasel demons were injured everywhere,spiders were splintered,dragons  
  
had missing bodie parts and bled to death,dog demons were hanging off trees and  
  
smudged in logs,and fox demons ran wounded in terror.That will teach them not   
  
to mess with Inuyasha.But as I was fighting those filthy buttmunches ran off with Kikyo.  
  
I ran around the village slashing every hut in my way.I got Kikyo's scent as I was running  
  
and I followed the scent to a large cave.I took another step and a arow was stuck in my  
  
shoulder.I pulled it out and bled quite a bit.I was more careful as another arrow whizzed  
  
past my left ear.  
  
Rena's Veiw.  
  
I came back from the human world and shook myself as I came out of the musty hole.  
  
When I was almost out,something was darting in the air wildly and it smacked my face.  
  
I scraped it out of my eyes and nose and dangled it from it's tiny legs."Rodo??"  
  
Yes indeed the little bat almost completly like an oreo with his black and white markings.  
  
It seemed the blow knocked the wind out of Rodo so I set him the ground stroking his  
  
soft tummy wich seemed to calm him down.Finally his frightened,beady yellow eyes turned  
  
calm and he got to his senses and flew up to land on my shoulder.Then he started apligizing  
  
a billion times and I smacked him off my shoulder to shut him up.He got up again with a  
  
lump on his head and started getting excited again "OH!Mistress Rena you have got to   
  
follow me quick!Kikyo!Um..if that was her name.Has been captured by Zento Ya Ching!And it  
  
gets worse!Inuyasha found out and has found the cave and he will get himself rubbed out  
  
comepletly!!!!!!!!!!" Rodo started sweating profusley and I clutch thelittle throat and  
  
pulled him up to my face so his again terrified eyes would meet mine.My eyes turned blood  
  
red and "Bring me to him an lets kick some butt."  
  
Chapter 5:Zento Ya Ching,Master of the black heart. 


	5. MASTER of the black heart

Chapter 5:MASTER of the black heart  
  
Still Rena's point of veiw.  
  
I had to save Inuyasha.I was covered in gear and had spikes on my knuckles and knees.  
  
I trimmed my claws deadlyer,I practiced my aiming,and I bit through everything in my way  
  
to Inuyasha.I found the cave and both Inuyasha and Kikyo were screaming in terror and  
  
pain.I crashed in.I swished my fingers and a little ball of demon energy lit my way.  
  
what I saw was not all that great.A giant were-dog demon and the girl that attacked  
  
constantly was standing beside him smirking.The were-demon spoke."Kazu my child.I need  
  
you to rid me of these two." The girl (who was obviously this KAZU) stepped forward.  
  
She stopped.She outstrecthed her arms.Then her claws extended to long length!Uh oh did not  
  
even begin to describe the crap I was in.But I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo in a far corner  
  
in a large tussle with the other demon children.(Of course without her bow and arrow Kikyo  
  
was defensles leaving Inuyasha to fight but the children kept getting lucky shots)Then I  
  
realized something.HUH DUH!!I had claws of my own.I unsheathed them and started going  
  
all ninja style making cutt-throat moves!Then it was clash of the claws.SLASH!CLING!  
  
SWISH!Finally I pinned her down.She winked at me.*HUH?*"Shiko la rida ya zing."She whispered  
  
this to me and I realized she was saying something in demon.You see,demons  
  
had thir own language and it took me a while to translate what she said on account of  
  
I had barely had to speak demon.I told her in demon of course that her father would hear us  
  
and question our stalking here.The first message she said was "Do not worry.I am your cover  
  
and leave it to me."I did not understand!First she is trying to kill all that is  
  
HUMANlly possible and now she is my cover!I just don't get it!She told me her father did  
  
not know any demon because he was raised by a mob of idiot,mindless wolf demons that  
  
could not speak any demon worth fleas!I let her go deciding as like any girl to trust her!  
  
She got up and ran to where Inuyasha was fighting.She kicked all the children in the heads  
  
and brought the two to safety.Now it was the three of us!Me,Inuyasha,and our new  
  
friend,Kazu!Kazu pushed us back and started chanting something strange.Then her fingers  
  
started to glow and then a blue cloud appeared over the Black heart master.Then Kazu did  
  
one last chant word and a shower of jagged diamonds fell out of the cloud!The master was  
  
diced and his diced peices were diced as well!I was flabbergasted!How did she do that,  
  
I mean she had amazing abilities!The were wolf form,the diamond storm,the   
  
lighting super speed,and her mood switching!She saw what I was looking at.She held up her  
  
hand and showed me her fingers.Each one had a little symbol on it!We got Kikyo to   
  
investigate.There was a lighting bolt mark,a diamond shaped mark,A werewolf shaped mark,and  
  
a smily face who seemed to be smiling on one side and frowning on the other.  
  
It seemed the lightining bolt meant her super speed,the diamond was of course her  
  
rad dicing attack with the diamonds,the wolf mark explained her transforming trick,  
  
and the face was her mood-switching!Bizzare!I unlatched my spikes and pulled in my claws  
  
and shook her hand.Inuyasha was bushed and was sitting down panting like a real dog.  
  
Kazu saw what and why Inuyasha had to sit and she turned into a wolf.Not a WERE-wolf  
  
but a normal wolf and layed down.She made a small whimpering noise and let Inuyasha on  
  
her back.I did not do to much and I was surprised Rodo did not die of fright but he  
  
was scared stiff.I carried him in my Kimono pocket and I walked along side the wolf  
  
and we chatted girl things and Inuyasha soon dozed off.Kikyo was running beside us   
  
still in awe of the cool stuff that beat her bow and arrow 10 to 1.Kazu dumped  
  
Inuyasha on his bed as he got comfortable and slept with content.His broken arm was  
  
still,well,broken and his bandages came unwrapped but I took care of this.Then I  
  
realized something!Since the Demon of the black heart KING was gone and I  
  
was a the rank of princess (no relation however to that moron sitting  
  
in his dang throne).The king was dead changing my rank to.....queen.WHOOPEE!!!^_^  
  
Then in happiness I let Kazu stay and she insisted in making dinner and as for me,well,  
  
I just gave myself a rest and with a big whoof just layed down.Mother was out to market.  
  
I decided to get some excercise and I stopped Kazu for jumping out of the cave and I   
  
told her "Do not worry I will get dinner.That attack has made you tired and do not  
  
try to deny it because I can smell your fatigue."She nodded and went back into the cave as   
  
I jumped down.I was the best hunter in the family besides dad and I used my own hunting  
  
methods.I hopped on the hightest tree I could see and sat down.I twitched my ears in  
  
all directions and finally located a herd of carabou.I hopped on the trees to  
  
the direction of our soon-to-be dinner.Now I hope you can picture this because  
  
this was oh so exciting!I ran,my feet pounding like thunder on the grass but silent as   
  
a cat in stealth mode.the one thing I enjoyed most is the thrill of the hunt.  
  
As a wise man once said "Sometimes,the chase is better than the capture." and he was right!  
  
I found the herd up ahead.I saw a strong steady very meaty carabou up front.They say  
  
a wiser wolf (Or were-wolf demon) would choose a weak or sick carabou out of a herd  
  
but a strong meaty carabou would make the kill more fun.(I always did this on purpose  
  
to make a normal hunt)I stepped on a huge twig,snapping it.All the creatures eyes were  
  
on me.As always,a member of the herd would give a bellow that told the group to run  
  
like the dickons!I grinned like a cheshire cat and ran!I was beside the stampeding  
  
herd to look for the healthy,large male I had my eyes on.I found him!I roared like a   
  
cheetah and lashed out my claws!I burrowed deep into his neck.He was dead right then.  
  
I put him on my back with a satisfied grin from ear to ear.He was darn heavy though wich kinda  
  
slowed me down a bit.I got back thank the lord that Kazu took my prize off my back.  
  
She went to the kitchen to prepare it.Inuyasha came in the living room.He must have slept  
  
a little.I could see hid droopy eyes and his ears almost showing no sighn of intact.  
  
He let a big yawn.He then rubbed his Topaz colored eyes.Then the almost lifeless  
  
eyes snapped completly open and he put his nose in the air.I knew he smelled the dang  
  
carabou I brought.Instantly he came back with a chunk of red meat and in delight he   
  
swallowed the thing whole.Kikyo was in Inuyasha's room mending her arrows.That  
  
night it was hard for me to sleep.  
  
Then something from deep inside,a wild instinct,a feeling tugging at me to come.  
  
Then a dark figure filled my doorway.It was Kazu.Kazu whispered so not to wake Inuyasha  
  
and Kikyo."Do you feel it too?Hard to resist isn't it"I got up and went to the rim  
  
of the mouth to the cave.I gave a small call.Rodo suddenly crashed through the doorway.  
  
he stood up and brushed himself off.I walked over to him."Rodo,you are a very  
  
intelligent bat,I mean you speak for heavin's sake.Kazu and I have a strange feeling  
  
and we do not have a clue what it is.What can you tell us."He spoke a little meekly"I  
  
knew this day would come.You see,you have WERE-demon blood in your viens.  
  
You see,every full moon as of tonight,there will be a special ceremony across the sea.  
  
Get Inuyasha and he will have an urge too if you ask him.Inuyasha did.We decided to let  
  
our instincts take over and we took Kikyo home.I decided to do it and I knocked on the door.  
  
An old man appeared and seeing me with Kikyo startled him.He grabbed Kikyo and  
  
slammed to door in my face bashing my nose.Well at least she is home.I asked Rodo what to do  
  
and he told us to go to the demon island.We landed on the soft sand and inhaled the smell  
  
of the sea.WAIT!!How on earth are we gonna get across the ocean.Then something started  
  
tingling my back.I felt my back and was startled to find..wings.Kazu and Inuyasha had  
  
them too.It seemed that to get to the ceremony we had temporary wings.I flapped them.  
  
The sound of them beating and the cool air that batted my face was delightful.  
  
We took off.We were actually over the ocean and I could not believe it!I beat my wings faster  
  
and and I was speeding through the air.I did flips and turnovers and everything to do with  
  
it.Inuyasha and Kazu caught up.Rodo just hung his head from out of my pocket.I saw sand  
  
that glittered in the silky moonlight.Howling of demons was in all directions.I looked  
  
down and this must be it.I landed and the sand felt soft and comforting beneath my feet.  
  
I saw many of my kind around with there ears and eyes focused on me.Except one.........  
  
he was sitting in a tree.His head in his hands and then he heaved a big sigh looking in a  
  
certain direction.I stepped on a dead leaf.Oops.He looked in my direction and after he  
  
seemed to study me he beckoned me up in his tree.I did as I was told after telling Inuyasha  
  
I ended up sitting next to him on the branch.He was about to talk but nothing came out.  
  
He looked very depressed and his ears sagged as though his best friend just died.I patted  
  
him on the shoulder and I asked him what was wrong.His voice was drone and the sadness  
  
in it was absolutely noticible."Please don't laugh but...well,you are a girl and basicly  
  
I am well,how should I say this but....I am kinda having um...girl problems.You  
  
must think a pathetic loser huh.I know you are princess of the black heart..." I stopped  
  
him and corrected him "Queen actually and I have well I dunno if this counts but my dad  
  
died a little while back and I guess that is sorta a guy problem." He said "Well I am sorry  
  
that your old man died.But the girl is over on the sing-it-yourself stage."I looked over  
  
to a pink and blue decorated stage with a blonde wolf on it.She morphed and she was a very  
  
pretty girl.She was with 4 other girls and a black haired guy was watching her dance  
  
and sing as he clapped his hands.I looked back at the boy I was talking with and he  
  
was no longer sad and basicly upset but his eyes were focused and they were blood  
  
red and it was his expression that could chase off anyone!He started to growl.I was shocked   
  
to see his claws extending and he started to lift his clawed hands and then he looked back  
  
at the pretty girl and then he frowned and he started to change his gritted fangs to a  
  
sad frown.He pulled his claws back in and he climbed higher up the tree sniffling.I  
  
hopped up to him and sitting beside him asking again what was wrong.He looked at me  
  
with empty,teared brown eyes with his red hair hanging in his face.He explained  
  
that the girl was Named Daffodil and he pointed to the blacked haired guy  
  
and told his name was moonshell.He loved Daffodil but Moonshell was a difficult obstacle  
  
and Daffodil seemed happy with Moonshell.Even though Daffodil did not even know he existed,  
  
he did not want to make Daffodil HATE him.  
  
Inuyasha's point of veiw again.  
  
What were they saying up there???uh oh!Rena and that boy?I slapped myself and said "Nah!  
  
Rena hates boys but she likes to help them.Then I heared a crash and some girl yelling.  
  
It was a blonde pretty girl with a black haired guy and they were shouting and  
  
near cussing each other out.I watched as the girl and boy fought.This was their non-to-good  
  
conversation.....  
  
Moonshell:Look Daffodil last time I checked it was not against the law to freakin protect so what the heck is your flippin deal huh?  
  
  
  
Daffodil:I never said it was against the law but I have a life too!  
  
Hey ever think I want to talk to my friends,or fight, next thing you know  
  
you will say it is against the law to love you so basicly in short WHAT IS YOUR  
  
CRUMMY DEAL RATFINK?!  
  
Moonshell:Look I have a bad feeling that something is going to harm you and I don't want  
  
ya ta get killed alright!?  
  
Daffodil:Well la tee da!I have claws,and fangs,and demon power,AND A LIFE!!!!!So  
  
I can protect myself so in short again STOP FOLLOWING AND STALKING ME   
  
OOOHHHHH I SWEAR TO ALL DEMONS THAT YOU ARE OVER-PROTECTIVE BUSTER BROWN!  
  
Moonshell:STOP YELLING!!  
  
Daffodil:I'M NOT YELLING!  
  
With that she slapped him with her claws (ooooo That has gotta hurt.!)^o^ and she left him  
  
rubbing red bleeding claw marks on his face.  
  
Chapter 6:Moonshell is gettin pretty  
  
sick of this crap! 


	6. Moonshell is getting pretty sick of this...

Moonshell is getting pretty sick  
  
of this crap!  
  
(Still IY's point of veiw)Daffodil walked off with her nose up in the air.  
  
Moonshell got pretty mad and walked after her.I decided to jump in so I hopped in  
  
a tree and whe he walked under me I jumped on his head and bit his ears and   
  
clawed over Daffodil's love momentos.He was holding his face and I ran off  
  
smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Rena's point of veiw.  
  
"Alright Ziken it's now or never!Tell her how you feel.Look!Moonshell is not with her  
  
so go!"I pushed him out of the tree.Ziken (The sad boy) walked nervously to Daffodil  
  
and tapped her on the shoulder sweating."Oh my gosh,what to say" He quietly said under breath.  
  
"HiDaffodilwannagoouttodinnerorsomething?"Ziken said really fast."Um,I have no clue what  
  
you just said.*Scratching head*But something about dinner?Sure I guess."Daffodil said.  
  
Ziken nodded and while turning around said blushing very quietly though "Yes!"  
  
Suddenly a strange howl broke the party noises and all eyes were in the direction  
  
of a decorated circle.Everyone started jumping in that direction.I picked up  
  
Inuyasha and swung him onto my back while Kazu followed looking very confused  
  
and in a nearby tree Rodo was snoring very loudly near some other black bats.  
  
Then we sat down on the cold grass watching.A tiny little unusual red mouse  
  
came to the center and said in a loud but high voice  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen!I announce you to the demon fighting balooza!  
  
But before we begin we need to go over the rules as of we have a few new  
  
people here today.Rule one,no killing!Big nono,just knocking out  
  
or if the person is down for more than 5 seconds!But first a word  
  
from Reko the spirit wolf!"The mouse left and then out of nowhere  
  
a glowing black wolf appeared.He was a beutiful creature.  
  
Then I remembered the story books that mother read to me all the time.  
  
There were 5 spirit wolves.Reko,Koji,Tiboga,RisterKa,and Felon.They  
  
controled wind,love,electricity,water,and fire.I forget who controls  
  
wich.As I watched Reko I snapped my head around noticing  
  
Inuyasha fighting off a much larger wolf demon  
  
and from their whispering it seemed that the wolf demon wanted Inuyasha's seat.  
  
Inuyasha was pushed down and he rubbed his head where he fell.  
  
He sat up and the bully was going to knock him down again.  
  
As always I got protective of Inuyasha so  
  
I yelled at the top of my lungs."Leave him alone snotball!!"  
  
As I sliced his nose with my large steel resembling claws.  
  
The wolf demon clutched his bleeding nose and he flew  
  
away with his wings whimpering.I was standing there watching  
  
him until he was out of sight and then all the demons  
  
were looking at me.I blushed slightly and sat down.  
  
Reko had his flashing silver eyes fixed on me.He lifted his  
  
rather large paw and beckoned me over with a claw.  
  
His voice was silvery like his eyes and he said "What is your name  
  
young woman because I have to know if I will allow you to learn my  
  
special attack if you use it wisely."Everyone gasped  
  
and I answered a little afraid because if he wanted to he  
  
could kill me if he felt like it."Rena." I answered slightly shaking.  
  
"Don't be afraid Rena.Hey!Are you not princess of the black heart?"  
  
"Queen actually." I replied.Reko grabbed my hand and said  
  
that the fights could begin.I could hear the demon  
  
competitors fighting and ripping each other apart.I did not notice  
  
but Inuyasha followed.  
  
Chapter 7:RENA!!NO!!!!!! 


	7. RENA NO!

chapter 7  
  
Reko led me too a small tree.And he showed me how to position my hands  
  
to use the special attack.Then a tingling on my hand appeared.  
  
It was a small black outline of a heart but then I focused my eyes on the  
  
spirit wolf next to me.  
  
Inuyasha's point of veiw  
  
I watched this new thing as I thought it would come in handy.  
  
Then something caught my eye.It was what seemed to be a small diamond.  
  
I forgot about the spirit wolf and Rena and I walked over to investigate.  
  
I picked it up.It was indeed a diamond.Then a white flashing beam was aimed  
  
at me.It was about to hit me.  
  
Rena's point of wiew  
  
CRAP!!!Inuyasha was in front of the beam.I remember the  
  
words that father had said to me."Rena,Sheeshomaru,Kiko,Kikoru,  
  
please take care of Inuyasha when he is born.I swear I will  
  
sneak up on you one day if later on you do not follow these commands.  
  
If my newborn child does not live to a full and happy life you will get way  
  
more than grounded!"Those words rang like a chime bell in my brain.  
  
I did the only thing to do.I loved Inuyasha dearly and if Inuyasha  
  
dies NOW not only will I let dad down but I will let down my very being to be alive.  
  
I ran in front of the beam and shoved Inuyasha out of the way just in time.  
  
A peircing pain like a dagger twisting in my chest was felt and instantly,  
  
even though I had more to live for,sadly...I died.  
  
Inuyasha's point of veiw  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!Rena could not die yet!I ran to her  
  
with tears welling up in my sad amber eyes.I looked at her as the  
  
color drained quickly from her once gentle face.  
  
I threw my head back and howled in despair and anger of myself.  
  
I clenched the diamond in my hand and I stayed by her side for   
  
a long time."Goodbye forever Rena,daughter if Inu Taishou,and   
  
princess *Ahem*,queen of the black heart.  
  
62 years later after   
  
the naraku incident and with Kogome now.  
  
"SIT DOG BOY!!!" Kogome yelled as Inuyasha as always,bit the dirt.  
  
Kogome noticed that the louder she said it,the harder the  
  
dog demon would fall.She also noticed that something fell out of  
  
his kimono as well as a picture.It was a diamond but before she could  
  
realize what the picture was,Inuyasha swiped them out her hand and Inuyasha  
  
yelled at the top of lungs "Never touch this wench!"He stuffed it back in his kimono.  
  
Kogome thwacked Inuyasha in the back of his head and screamed sit once again.  
  
It was about eight o' clock at night and Kogome stared up at the pretty full moon.  
  
Something was darting wildly about as it smacked her in the face.  
  
Kogome screamed and Inuyasha busted trough a tree weilding the tetsaiga.Inuyasha  
  
narrowed his eyes and Kogome threw the small figure at Inuyasha who looked  
  
at it a little surprised and startled.It was a small black and white bat and  
  
he wore glasses."Rodo?!You have always appeared at the most unexpected times!"  
  
Kogome watched as Inuyasha held the small bat growling at him.  
  
"My you used to be a heck of a lot nicer when you were smaller!Now  
  
look at you!You are a growling beast and you are not  
  
even the slightest bit happy to see me!"The small bat snapped."All besides the point  
  
I have come here to tell you something.I have a small bit of contact from  
  
Kiko and Kikoru."Inuyasha clenched the tiny throat."Tha wan tha thee you again."  
  
The small bat sputtered.Inuyasha held the bat so his eyes would be in level with his.  
  
"Oh so now the twerp twims wanna see me.I bet they feel bad and junk.Well crash back  
  
there and tell them Mongrel does not accept!"Then Rodo's eyes grew wide and Kogome  
  
screamed."What!?"Inuyasha said a little confused."Inuyasha,your back." Kogome said   
  
breaking the silence."What abou..."Inuyasha was cut off as he felt his back.  
  
He was startled to find...wings."Crap!" was the last word he said as  
  
Inuyasha flew through the darkness.Rodo looked at Kogome and  
  
said "Kogome,does that happen when well..."He pointed his tiny finger  
  
up at the full moon."No this has never happened before and we have been a team  
  
for almost a year."Kogome said a little confused."He must have been clipping his wings  
  
each month."Rodo said quietly holding his head in his paw.  
  
Kogome told Shippo of what was happening and Shippo turned into a dragon.  
  
They found Inuyasha on a small beach past huge golden gates.  
  
"The demon island." Rodo said.The group landed on a tree and watched as Inuyasha  
  
took one of his wings and was about to slice it off then...he decided something else.  
  
"Well,Naraku's castle is a long 2 weeks so why not have a small bit of fun."  
  
Inuyasha said to himself.He let go of his silver wing and he flew off across the ocean.  
  
Of course Kogome and company followed.Inuyasha heard the beating of the  
  
Shippo dragon's wings and he flew up about to attack when he saw Kogome sitting on the  
  
left wing.They had an absurd conversation.....well more of an argument really.  
  
Finally Inuyasha let Kogome come.They flew for a while and nobody said anything  
  
except Inuyasha who was cussing to himself."@#$&* Kogome." was all they could hear.  
  
Now,Inuyasha had not flown for quite some time and when he dived to land well.....  
  
let us just say Inuyasha got a mouthfull of sand.Inuyasha stood up and shook himself off  
  
while spitting sand in all directions.When Inuyasha finished he looked around.  
  
He had not seen the place for awhile and while trying to get a good look at everything  
  
he did not see the little girl that he bumped into."Watch where the heck you're going  
  
kid!" Inuyasha snapped at the little girl.The girl ran and hid behind a guy that was  
  
plainly her daddy.Inuyasha cocked his head like a puppy."Ziken?" Inuyasha said a little  
  
startled."Inuyasha?It is really you!Hoo boy it has been a while!You were shorter than my  
  
waist the last time you landed on this island!This is my daughter Lisa.*To daughter*  
  
And Lisa,this is an old friend of mine,Inuyasha."Ziken said happily."Wheres  
  
Daffodil?" Inuyasha asked.Ziken pointed over to a snack bar and it was  
  
still the pretty Daffodil."Wait a minute...by now you guys should have been old farts."  
  
Inuyasha asked a little suprised at not noticing before."Demon freezing."Ziken  
  
said as though it were nothing at all.Inuyasha cocked his head and gave Ziken a stupid look.  
  
"Member Reko." "Yup" "Well he gave us a little gift.Just watch."Ziken shut his eyes and he   
  
drained his color and An ice sheet (Very thick mind you!!) and then he busted and shattered  
  
the ice sheet and then explained that he could freeze himself for more than 1,000 years!  
  
Inuyasha nodded and then walked around.He remembered the sing-it-yourself-stage,  
  
the snack tables,gingball,the ring where the red mouse had appeared but   
  
he was now replaced with a purple mouse now,.......and a black dead tree as well as  
  
Reko's pawprint in the mud...and two different ones...and a small,clawed handprint where  
  
a 6 year old boy was pushed."Let's go Kogome." Inuyasha said hanging his head.  
  
"But we just got here Inuyasha!!!" Kogome yelled after him."My,what is his problem!"  
  
Kogome huffed."I can answer that very easily."a small voice replied.Kogome saw now that Rodo was  
  
sitting on her shoulder."Come here." he said as he flew to the area where Inuyasha was  
  
just standing.Well,..Inuyasha did not just have a brother but two...and two sisters.  
  
One out each of the boys and girls was two twins named Kiko and Kikoru.  
  
Another was *sniff* a 12 year old girl named *breaking into sob* Rena.Excuse me."  
  
He said between tears."I'm sorry but she was so pretty and innocent and she did not deserve  
  
to die and I am also crying about HOW she died."Then he flew off and Kogome could hear  
  
him bawling rather loudly.Kogome wanted more information and she went  
  
to tap on Ziken's shoulder.Ziken's ear turned in her direction and as though he  
  
had eyes on the back of his head he asked what she wanted or needed."I got  
  
some information about a 'Rena' girl and they said she died and Rodo is bawling  
  
over there about how she died too."Ziken started too sniffle and then he spoke  
  
"Well,Rena was a good person.If it were not for her Lisa would never be here and  
  
her old boyfriend Moonshell is still ticked off about it.Also Rena and Inuyasha  
  
obviously had a close bond and they never let one go without the other.  
  
He loved her so much and she returned the favor.One day however...on this very island  
  
the 3rd spirit wolf Reko saw the spirit and compassion for Inuyasha and demonstrated  
  
a new attack but while doing so and for some strange reason Inuyasha saw a diamond  
  
and he did not see that he was standing in the spot where Reko was going to shoot  
  
the attack.Rena saw this.She loved Inuyasha so much and never wanted him to die.  
  
She shoved him out of the beam and she was killed on the spot.Inuyasha  
  
still keeps the diamond and a picture of her in his kimono.He used to be nice  
  
and sweet unless in battle because he respected Rena...but now he is rough,crude  
  
and moody because there is nothing to well...you get the idea.That is all I can tell you."  
  
Ziken then himself went off and bawled.  
  
LATER AFTER A HUGE BATTLE AT KOGOME'S HOUSE.  
  
Kogome got into bed and watched the hanyou on the floor in the sleeping bag  
  
with his back turned to her.She turned out the light and then was  
  
awoke by a small sound."Inuyasha.....are you crying???" Kogome said as Inuyasha sniffed  
  
by the door still in his sleeping bag.Before he could answer the question a little  
  
catch of music was heard in Inuyasha's fuzzy ears.His eyes were blank and he got up and walked out of  
  
the door of the confused girl's room.He stood in the hallway of the upstairs  
  
as he walked to the stairs.Kogome opened her door and piano music soft but clearly there  
  
was heard.Inuyasha was on the 6th stair watching blankly below him as a dark figure  
  
played beutiful music on Kogome's piano that she had completly given up on playing  
  
some while ago.The figure sang making it possible to realize it was female.  
  
"just a day just an ordinary day  
  
just trying to get by  
  
just a boy just an ordinary  
  
but he was looking to the sky  
  
and as he asked if I would  
  
come along I started to realize  
  
that every he finds just what he's looking for  
  
like a shooting star he shines and  
  
he said  
  
Take my hand live while you can  
  
don't you see your dreams lie right in  
  
the palm of your hand."  
  
Inuyasha was tranced.This could not be....could it be?  
  
*(And yes I do realize that this song is 'Just and ordinary  
  
day' by Vanessa Carleton but hey!I love  
  
her songs and this one in particular   
  
is my favorite!)*-authors note.  
  
A light out of nowhere appeared lighting her face in the darkness.  
  
Kogome got a good look at her.She had long black hair,glittering green eyes,  
  
and fuzzy black wolfish ears on the top of her head.The girl  
  
stopped and beckoned Inuyasha with a delicate hand that looked like  
  
it felt like silk.Inuyasha followed her command,his eyes widening with each step.  
  
Inuyasha was about to speak but couldn't.The girl led Inuyasha to Kogome's  
  
couch and had him sit down Indian style.Inuyasha  
  
then layed down."Kuzo." Inuyasha said smirking.  
  
Then the girl spoke.Her voice was   
  
soft and delicate and her laugh sounded like a small  
  
tinkering of silver bells."You still remember?!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
The girl shrugged and said "Alright."  
  
The girl played  
  
'my will' (Ending theme song of the Inuyasha episodes.)  
  
Inuyasha listened and slowly fell asleep.  
  
After the girl was finished she walked over and sat on Inuyasha's couch.  
  
she scooted up and stroked his ears.Inuyasha even though  
  
asleep,purred loudly.Kogome watched all of this and  
  
searched her memory banks of who this girl could be.  
  
Rena!That had to be it.  
  
The next morning Inuyasha was on the couch where he was left.  
  
He streched and yawned.Since Inuyasha was a guest  
  
he came to breakfast.He seemed pleasant much  
  
to Kogome's surprise.Inuyasha was done in 5 seconds due to his  
  
terrible eating habits.There was a knocking at the door.  
  
Kogome was surprised and spat her food all over the table.  
  
Inuyasha was still tired from the late hour piano  
  
and fell asleep face first in his oatmeal making bubbles as he snored.  
  
Kogome ran to the door and opened it pretending to not  
  
notice Inuyasha's mushy slumber.She opened the door seeing  
  
Hojo in the doorway.Kogome blushed slightly as he gave her a small gift.  
  
She opened it and found some soothing candles."Come  
  
in Hojo."Was the only thing she could really say.  
  
"Um....Kogome,what is that in your hair?"  
  
Kogome felt her hair and pulled out...  
  
huh?Oatmeal?She looked in the kitchen seeing Inuyasha shaking oatmeal  
  
off his face and out of his hair."Hold on Hojo."  
  
Kogome said a little upset."What the....?"  
  
and a series of loud bangs and the sound of someone being hit  
  
in the head with something metal and a closet door slamming were heard.   
  
Kogome came back to the door with her black hair messed up.  
  
"Coke?"she said to get off the subject."Um Kogome...what did you do?"  
  
Hojo asked."Um....Souta was throwing oatmeal and pans  
  
so I sent him to get....um some good clothes out of closet."  
  
Kogome said making a fake smile.Kogome and Hojo went out a little while later and Inuyasha stumbled  
  
out the door heading towards the well.In he went.  
  
In the feudal era  
  
Inuyasha walks along to find the gang.Kaede's hut in sight and Inuyasha figures "What the heck".  
  
Guess what!Ramen for the puppy!Inuyasha although having eaten breakfast Inuyasha had a stomach more poweful  
  
then himself!All of the sudden completly out of the blue a little girl with black hair who looked like she  
  
took a good beating crashed through the window of the hut.She shakes herself and before they can get a good look at her  
  
she flys back out her opening.Inuyasha decides to help.I mean,the guy has not seen any action in a while.  
  
But before he moves a muscle two more girls crash through the wall.(By the way they were demons!)  
  
One of them picks the other up."Come on Chakitalei we gotta help Star!" they flew through the window  
  
and a demon was heard being injured and thudding to the ground.The black haired girl loomed over the spider demon  
  
they destroyed and yells at it "YOU JUST GOT SOME STUPID LUCKY SHOTS YOU EIGHT LEGGED,WEB SPINNING,FLY SUCKING  
  
FREAK A NATURE!!" as though it was being insulted but still being alive"Ya hear that!!" she yelled again.  
  
The girls looked over at Inuyasha poking his head out the busted wall."*cough* oh..um...hello......"  
  
to break the ice and get off the fact about yelling at a dead bug she said "Um..my name is Star and that is Chakitalei and  
  
that is Saluna."She pointed as she spoke.Inuyasha looked into the faces of the three girls.  
  
Saluna was very well known and was the simple daughter of a demon sailer in the village in the demon island.  
  
But he saw Kazu in the face of Chakitalei and.......Rena in the face of Star.He looked wide-eyed and screams  
  
"Why are you bringing these memories back!I can't take it anymore!" He yelled at the sky.He then howled and ran off.  
  
Saluna looks over at Star and says"You know,I thought you were a little crazy yelling at a dead spider but that guy...I mean   
  
geez,what was his problem!"  
  
Memories can not be forgotten  
  
chapter 8 


	8. Memories cannot be forotten

chapter 8  
  
memories can not be forgotten.  
  
When Kogome reaches home from a nice time with Hojo she goes up into her room  
  
to change and goof off at home in her p.js.She finds Shippo sitting in the window sill with four girls  
  
sitting on the floor.(Yes four because there was a fourth I did not mention.)  
  
Star was the first to speak."Good evening.Sorry if our appearence has startled you but  
  
this good friend of mine *Points to Shippo.* has informed us that my uncle,whom I have never heard of,  
  
has not been seen around and being that he is my flesh and blood I am worried.Shippo has told us that   
  
maybe you could locate him." Kogome had no idea who this girl could be talking about or who she was.Suddenly she got an idea   
  
and ran down stairs and looked in the closet.He was not where Kogome had left him.Kogome  
  
went back into her room.A small but clear soft whistle was heard."Sorry we have to leave but we will be in touch."  
  
Said chakitalei as they flew out the window with Shippo.Kogome was up all night wondering where the hanyou could  
  
possibly be.She ran out of the house and skipped breakfast and headed to school.While putting her math book in place in  
  
the middle of the sidewalk she bumped into a young boy about her age.He had long black hair and brown eyes,freckles and his  
  
hair was pulled back in a ponytail."Oh I am sorry.I was late and I am in a big hurry.And...And."  
  
The boy stopped her.Kogome had not seen him around but he was nice and looked average."No it is my fault I should have seen you coming.  
  
Oh..my name is Rakuba and I just moved here.What is your name."He said quite politely."Kogome." she said stunned at how  
  
nice he was.But something seemed strange about him.When they reached the classroom the teacher anounced "Good morning class.  
  
Today we have a new student.Rakuba Tarez.He has just moved into town with his sister,mother,and father.  
  
I would like one of you to show him around after class."As Rakuba took a seat next to Kogome and gave a warm smile before  
  
he got to work.  
  
meanwhile  
  
at the elementary  
  
school  
  
"Class settle down.We have a new student today with us.This is Star Tarez who has just moved here with her family.  
  
Please be kind to her as this new change could be a little difficult"Declared the teacher as they started reading.  
  
Souta looked at this strange new girl.She had short black hair and green eyes and a necklace with a star shaped pendant was  
  
delicatly placed around her neck.After school Kogome walks back home when a furry white medium sized dog appears.  
  
His floppy ears and red toungue flopping about and his soulful blue eyes gazing up at her.  
  
"Duke!You need to stay in the yard I mean look at Autumn and Marook!They stay in the yard!"Yelled Rakuba as he took the  
  
beautiful dog by the collar and dragged him off."Sorry about Duke!He never stays in the yard!!" yelled Rakuba from afar.  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha was curled in a ball on the floor.He had not eaten in three days and he was a fright to look at.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him.He turned around and a large bash of claws came at his face.He rubbed his bleeding forhead.  
  
Kiko his long lost sister got close in his face and yelled "Listen you!This is not the little brother I knew!He would never  
  
give up on his adventures,hopes,dreams,and life.He would never just sit here in a fedal position waiting for death!  
  
Now get up and at least eat something."She screamed at him.Inuyasha gave her a funny look and backed closer to the rough stone   
  
wall.Kiko suddenly felt that that was a very wrong approach."Look bro.I'm sorry.But listen.I am your sister and I would  
  
be a horrible one if I let you die.It's my turn to be Rena this time.Speaking of wich if she was here now,where would you be?  
  
Certainly not here I hope!C'mon lets go back to Kogome's house my daughter says she is worried about you."She held out her  
  
hand to him.Inuyasha took it but could not move.As he did not eat he did not have the strength to move.He awoke with a note  
  
attached to his kimono.He looked and saw he was in Kogome's room.He ripped it off and read it.  
  
"Dear Inuyasha,  
  
I live on the demon island with my family.Come  
  
see me sometime.-Kiko and Kikoru."  
  
Inuyasha gave a faint smile and thought."Maybe they do care.Even though they were never part of my life  
  
they do care." He thought.He got up,stretched,and jumped out the window.Kogome walked in.She saw something light and skinny   
  
flashing and a little red too.She picked up the flashing object.It was a strand of silver hair.And blood was there too.  
  
"He was here." She said quietly.Then the phone rang."HELLO?IS KOGOME THERE!" Yelled Rakuba over the phone while Kogome held  
  
it at arm's length."This is Kogome,Rakuba.You do not hafta yell.""Oh sorry it's just that I have never used one of these things  
  
cause where I come from the town was too poor to have electricity so we never had phones.""Oh.""Well the reason  
  
I called is because,you remember Duke,well he and Autumn just had puppies.I wanted you to see em' and pick one out."  
  
"Sure!"Kogome was enthusiastic because she wanted to see these beautiful pups."Good!I'll be over in a few minutes.My house  
  
is a total wreck."He said and hung up.Kogome gave a wide smile as she sat on the bed fidgeting and waiting.  
  
A knock came and Kogome zooomed to the front door and Rakuba stood there on the doorstep.He had a large box and two dogs on each  
  
side of him."That was fast.Here." He thrust the box at her and she took it and placed it on the floor."Pick one out and I'll  
  
keep it untill they are old enough to leave their mom and everything is said and done with your mom and dad."He said.  
  
She looked in the box.7 beautiful pups snuggling against each other to keep warm.5 pups caught her eye.Two twin pups that looked '  
  
exactly alike,a black pup that was a little bigger than the others(first born probably),one pup that was  
  
shoving everyone out of the way to crawl to the sunny part of the box to be warmer,and one who shoved him  
  
away to keep his good seat.He was smaller than the others and looked up at her and yawned.He blinked his cute little   
  
yellow-brown eyes at her.His pointy ears twitching.Kogome wondered....."Sit boy." She whispered at him and the little pup  
  
collapsed asleep.She giggled slightly.She put her finger to stroke him and the rude pup pushed him out of the way to be pet.  
  
He got up and wrestled and bit him until he [the rude pup] ran away to the the other side of the box.The big black pup  
  
yapped at him as though laughing and turned it's head at the one pup that Kogome tried to pet and nodded it's tiny black head.   
  
Kogome picked up that one special pup.It reminded her so darn much of Inuyasha only he was a dog.He had YELLOW-brown eyes,  
  
he was white,had those adorable alert white pointy dog ears,and he protected his right to be pet by Kogome.The black pup   
  
remided her of Rena even though they never met,the twins might have played the role of Kiko and Kikoru and the rude pup  
  
was Sheshoumaru.She brought the pup to Rakuba.  
  
Read chapter 9:I want this one 


	9. I want this one!

chapter 9:I want this one.  
  
Kogome took the little Inuyasha-looking pup to Rakuba."I want this one Rakuba." Kogome said."Alright Kogome but this is the  
  
runt of the litter.Maybe this little fella will not live as long or get all that big or even act right.Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive.I don't care.I want this one.""O.k but I'm warning you now.After I take these guys home I need to tell you  
  
something very very important.I understand if you hate me after that.And there is something special about these dogs as well.  
  
Rakuba then did an odd thing.He jumped some heck of distance and kept doing so.After about five minutes or so he came hopping  
  
back down the street his ponytail flopping up and down as he flew through the air.He took Kogome by the hand,slung her on his back  
  
and jumped as far as heck until he landed on the beach."Scootch back a bit please."Kogome scootched down his back a little.slowly  
  
but surely damp black fuzzy wings sprouted from his back."Take hold of the bottom of my wings Kogome."she did as told.Rakuba jumped into   
  
the air and takes off.Afew moments later the Demon island comes into veiw.He swoops down(Still with dogs and box of puppies)  
  
and lands on the porch of a cute house made of grass and sticks.He put Kogome down and walks in."GUYS I'M HOME!!"  
  
Rakuba shouts."Rakuba!I missed you!" Star came in and hugged Rakuba around the waist.Shippo waddled behind her and jumped into   
  
Kogome's arms.Kiko was leaning against one side of the doorway."So Rakuba was there anything interesting about your  
  
studies?" Said Kiko."Not really."Kogome squinted a bit.A boy that looked exactly like Kiko was scarfing down his break-fast.  
  
Long silver hair,green eyes,blue kimono,and same skin tone.....he was just like Kiko only a boy."Hey Kogome   
  
*Says very slowly* I'm over here Ka go me."Said Rakuba.When she looked in Rakuba's direction there   
  
were 3 new people standing beside him.(Marook was at home and not at Kogome's house)."Kogome this  
  
is Anakin,Zentei,and Kazu." Said Rakuba pointing to each person as he named them off."I thought their names  
  
were Marook,Autumn,and Duke." said Kogome."That was their undercover code names." replied Rakuba.  
  
Anakin was a calm quiet boy with short blonde hair and large blue eyes that glimmered  
  
with a tint of curiosity in them,Zentei was a jumpy girl with curly long brown hair with blonde highlights  
  
and her odd eyes (One purple and one green) flashing in the light,and Kazu was a nice looking  
  
girl with long wavy black hair and odd markings on her fingers with beautiful golden eyes."We are all good friends  
  
of the Yashas.I was a friend after Inuyasha was born and Zentei and Anakin were friends before Inuyasha was born."  
  
said Kazu."By the way someone you might want to see is in the guest bedroom." said Star.  
  
"Right down at the end of the hall to your right." said Rakuba.Kogome followed the directions and found   
  
Inuyasha snoozing in a bed.His hair floating up as he breathed.He was covered in bruises,cuts and gashes.  
  
"He went to the demon fighting balooza and was not all that prepared for it." said Rakuba as he stood in the doorway.  
  
"So you and your family and even your pets are demons." said Kogome."Yup.You do not seem very excited or frightened."  
  
Said Rakuba."mmmm." said Kogome as she looked at Inuyasha a final time before she left the room.  
  
Kiko took her by the hand "Come dear you must be hungry." she said."Well I didn't have breakfast." Kogome said.  
  
She sat down at the wooden table.There was a strange dark looking man sitting in front of her.Kogome turned another way.  
  
She saw pictures hanging on the wall."That one was mom and uncle Kikoru when they were kids.Thats aunt Rena.  
  
I never met her.Mom said she died a long time ago.That one is uncle Shesshoumaru.Doesn't look very nice to me.  
  
That was uncle Inuyasha when he was little.And that is me when I was 5.And that is Star when she was born.Thats me  
  
in the backround.That one is Star when she was 8 with Chakitalei,Saluna,and Malaykia.Pretty cool huh?"said Rakuba pointing to  
  
each one.Kogome saw one he did not point out.2 very young people.A girl and a 2 year old boy.  
  
Inuyasha and Rena.They both looked so happy it seemed that they would explode with childish joy.Inuyasha  
  
looked very different.I mean he still had faint amber eyes and long silver hair....but his eyes seemed so much softer  
  
and he was laughing.It was very rare to even see Inuyasha smile let alone laugh.If only he could be like that at least some of  
  
the time.Kogome wanted to go outside.She headed for the door.Rakuba suddenly jumped in front of her."What  
  
in the name of Reko are you thinking!You can't go out there whithout me!They will eat you alive!Those people out there are   
  
very wary towards humans!""Sorry." said Kogome."Oh I almost forgot.A buddy of mine,well,his baby sister was to be  
  
babysat by me.But me and my buddy have a problem that we need to attend to.And his mom and dad need to go out  
  
somewhere.So would you do the honer?" Said Rakuba."I don't know I mean,how the heck do you take care of a baby demon!"  
  
Said Kogome a little nervous."Well it is like taking care of a human baby only you have to deal with the fuzz,the  
  
demon features and her changing back and forth from demon to wolf pup." said Rakuba laughing slightly.  
  
"Well I have to get home anyway...." said Kogome.She did not want to be alone with a demon even a baby.She was  
  
used to Inuyasha and some of his wacky family.But this was just odd."Well just give your mom a call and tell her where  
  
you are.And me and my bud won't be gone long.And I'll send Star with you in case you forget how to take care of the baby.  
  
Please!!" He turned into a dog and looked up at her with the biggest brown eyes you have ever seen.He looked  
  
like one of those precious moment ceramic dogs.He started to whine and whimper and those eyes just got bigger.  
  
"Mmmmmm.O.k you just look so cute." said Kogome.He changed back and said "Normally around here that never works!They just  
  
live across the street.I hope this is not sudden.And do you want Star to go with you?" Said Rakuba."No don't bring Star.  
  
What is the baby's name anyway?" asked Kogome."Tilalu."(prounounced teh-la-loo)"He said."I better walk you over there  
  
just in case o.k" They walked out the door and Kogome saw a beautiful world that looked like a neghborhood on a beach.  
  
They walked across to another one of those cute houses only it was colered blue."Here you go.Tilalu should be in her  
  
playpen.I am warning you now she may look cute but she is a monster!" said Rakuba.Kogome walked in.The house  
  
smelled like incense.She looked to her side.A tiny girl in a pink jumper with teddy bears on it was  
  
playing with her building blocks."Hello lil' thing." Said Kogome.She was just so cute and Kogome forgot she was a demon.  
  
She looked up from her work and cooed."oo are you?" She asked cocking her head to one side.  
  
"My name is Kogome." she said."Kagoome.I wike dat.My name Tiwawoo." she said grinning.She pointed at her stack of blocks.  
  
"Dat da beech.Dat my house.Dat da big wawa.(She probably meant the ocean.)Dat is fessival.And dat is da biiiiiig  
  
gate dat weads away from da place!" she said pointing to each of her messy piles of blocks in each place.  
  
"I wanna pway!Will you pway aminal wit me?" She said clapping her hands.She turned in a wolf pup and started to  
  
bounce about excitedly.Kogome picked her up and put her in her crib that she managed to find."I have captured you.  
  
You are in the zoo now and it is feeding time." Said Kogome.Tilalu began to laugh wildly.As Kogome found the kitchen she fumbled in the drawers and such.Than the loudest most hurting howl she had ever heard drifted through the air.  
  
"Koda!!!" yelled Tilalu as she waddled through the kitchen door."Koda?Who is Koda Tilalu." said Kogome.  
  
"He is my brutter." She looked out the window.5 very large wolves came in front of a man who took white packages off their backs and put them on a long white table.Each one had a mark on their foreheads and had charm necklaces,They included  
  
a heart,a lighting bolt,a moon,a star,and a sun.As soon as she turned around there was Rakuba standing in the doorway panting like a dog and blood was dripping on the floor."Kogome!I can't find Inuyasha!I there was,well get over here and see!Koda get in here and watch Tilalu!"  
  
He grabbed Kogome and dragged her to the guestroom.There was a little blood on the bed."You see everything was quiet but then mom called me and told me Inuyasha started yelling and was tearing up stuff to get out and I rushed back here.I hurried into the bedroom and he was crazy.Since he was injured he was too weak to open or break the window or even open the door!I cast a demon spell that would attach him to the wall so he could calm down.As he was going mad his wounds reopened and he did that blades of blood stuff and gashed my arm quite bad!" he held up his arm and a very large cut was there and it was bleeding."Well I managed to complete the spell but as the spell chains wrapped around his wrists he yanked loose and that got his wrists quite badly.He picked up the lamp and went out the window and sharp busted glass got his sides and when I turned around I saw that!" He pointed to the wall and sharply engraved in the wall in blue....  
  
I'm coming back home,little brother  
  
"And I'm afraid if we don't find the whelp he will probably scrunch up and bleed to death.Kogome shuddered at the thought of finding the mangled remains of Inuyasha as he slowly bled to death with fear and pain in those cold amber eyes.She ran out of the room.Rakuba followed her."Rakuba.Take me home." She said."As you wish." He slung her on his back and flew back to Kogome's home.Souta ran out."Kogome!Come take a look at this!" He was so worried that he dragged Kogome inside.  
  
Rakuba followed and ran in.The news was on.(Souta?Watching the news?)  
  
In today's news an odd thing has happened.  
  
A 'dog' man has been found in central park who seemed to have fainted from loss of blood.Scientists have taken him in and are studying him as we speak.More information at 11:00.Now heres Chimoran with the weather.  
  
"Well.What are you waiting for.Let's go bust him out.I know memory spells that are strong enough to wipe out everyone's mind of anything to do with this." said Rakuba looking over her shoulder.She nodded.So off they went.Rakuba looked human again and Kogome walked beside him.When they got out of city limets Rakuba ripped of his sun cap and ruffled up his hair.Guess he likes being in his demon form.She knew what to do and got on his back.He flew off with his strong legs making thumping noises as he bounced through the woods.After a while as it got dark Kogome started to get cold as the temperature dropped.She shivered slightly.Rakuba felt this and landed.He put her down and started to make odd hand movements and then out of nowhere a bright red sweater appeared on the ground."Here.It will help you keep warm."Kogome slipped it on and felt a lot better.She got back on his back and they kept going.Kogome started to doze off as the wind felt great against her body."Here it is Kogome.The science labs." They apprached a very large white building.Rakuba landed quite roughly.The labs were on a large hill.It was more of a cliff really.(How ironic).Kogome was in awe at the large building.She tripped on a rock and slipped off the cliff falling and falling."KOGOME!" instantly Rakuba's wings shot out and he flew straight downward.As he got close to grabbing her foot a dark black figure swooped down and got a good grip on her and flew in a U turn back up.Rakuba was startled but he tried to get a scent but there was none."That's impossible." thought Rakuba.kogome looked up at her hero.It was a young woman.Her kimono and hair were black and she was deathly pale.Her black wings were a lot larger than any other demon's wings and her eyes were faint green.She finally got to the top of the ledge and when Kogome was gently down on a rock the figure hovered a bit and then she she floated through the lab wall.Rakuba got back up there."Who the heck was that!" Said Rakuba growling a bit."No time c'mon let's go!" said Kogome.Kogome walked toward the doors but saw it was identity activated.Rakuba walked beside her and slashed the tiny machine and the door opened.Kogome nodded approval and tiptoed in.Rakuba just walked in but made no sound."How are you able to do that?" she whispered.He shrugged."Never thought about it." he whispered back."Oh,well how are we going to find Inuyasha in such a big place?" Kogome whispered.Rakuba looked at her like she was an idiot and pointed to his nose."Oh sorry." All of the sudden his eyes snapped shut and he clutched his ears as tightly and he could and he held them so hard that they they started to bleed.He wanted to howl you could find it in his expression.He ran out still not making a sound.All of the sudden the figure came throuh a corridor and was holding Inuyasha in her arms.She slung him on her back and pointed to the floor and red letters were burned there.She then hopped through the ceiling.The letters read....  
  
Kogome.He will be back at the demon island.I have other  
  
things to attend to.   
  
Rakuba stumbled in his ears dripping blood."Rakuba are you all right will you be fine??" asked Kogome."WHAT!!" yelled Rakuba."I SAID!!!ARE YOU GOING TO BE ALLRIGHT!!!" yelled Kogome."Yeah I'm fine just joking." He picked her up  
  
and in just a couple of hours they landed on the sand.Kogome loved the beach.She wondered how perfect it would be to live there!She looked around.She saw a little shabby hut and a the figure of a small child was outside it being pelted with rocks by other kids.She ran over and shooed the other kids away."Were doing the ratsucker some good!" said one ."Yeah!She and her wimpy pals!" said another.Before they cleared out quickly.Rakuba had gone home.Kogome looked down at the girl.She had very long orange-red hair and the face of a cat.Her large cat ears were briused badly and one had a notch.She had long curled tail and small yet sharp claws.She had been knocked unconcious by the rocks.She started to stir.When her eyes had focused and saw herself in the arms of a human she screamed."Let me go let me go let me go!" she yelled while thrashing about.She squirmed free and ran by a large rock as she backed into it.kogome walked closer."Leave me alone!" She screamed between sobs.Then she broke out bawling all together.She looked pale sad and frightened.She made pushing gestures to try and keep Kogome from getting any closer."Ah crud!People back away.Ben is having a fit again!Where is Ankora we sent her out to get rags and blankets and food hours ago!" Yelled a boys worried voice from the hut."Ben." The girl whispered.she jumped over Kogome and grabbed a package that she had dropped when she had been mauled.She then ran inside.Kogome ran to the hut and looked in the window.The first thing she saw were 5 little children with tattered clothes,miserable expressions,bruises and scars on them everywhere and some had notches in their ears as well.Kogome saw an odd looking boy that looked at least 3 twitching and making gurgling noises through his nose as he screamed in agony clutching his head.he had a long tail with a triangle shaped club at the end and large brown wings and tawney brown hair.He has fuzzy brown dog ears and purple eyes as well as sharp spikes down his back.He was writhing in pain and he started to cry."Darn it!Where is Orm when you need im'!" Yelled Ancora.kogome felt a sharp tapping on her shoulder and turned around to see and medium sized boy who looked like a wolf trying to turn human but stopped in the middle of the transformation."Excuse me miss but I believe I am needed in there." H e had a deep and calm voice with his brown eyes staring at her waiting for her to move.Kogome stepped aside and the odd fellow walked inside stooping a little so his large ears would not scrape the top of the doorway.He walked but slightly ran over.He made odd hand gestures his big odd ears pricked up and his eyes started to flash and as soon as he blasted the child with the ray he instanly stopped twitching and his last tear of pain had fell.He sat up and broke out smiling overcome with emotion and latched onto his leg and started to cry with gratefulness."So he has the power of healing.How useful." Kogome thought.Rakuba leaned out his door and yelled "Hey!Kogome!Ya want dinner or are you o.k standing there famished!".Kogome took one last look at the ragged little building and ran to the door.When kogome got in Rakuba sat her down at the table.The dark looking man that was there earlier busted through the door carrying a large bag on his back.Kiko came by and took it off his back and scurried to the kitchen.The man had knocked the door off it's hinges and he pointed to the door and lifting it without touching it and gently put it back in place."Com on.Let's eat in my room.That is the only place with a t.v."said Rakuba as they got their food.It was an orange-red meat."What is this." Said Kogome."Carabou." said Rakuba between chews.At the very mention of the word carabou.A sleepy Inuyasha limped through the door and at the table.He looked down at his meal and grabbed the salt.He was quite sleepy and didn't realize how much salt he putting on it."Would you like some meat with your salt Inuyasha?" Said Kikoru as he snickered slightly.Kogome picked up her dish and followed Rakuba to his bedroom.They sat down on a bed of furs and switched on the t.v and watched paperveiw movies."Rakuba.When we got here I noticed a girl who got a lot of attention.She was being pelted by rocks by other kids." Said Kogome."What did this girl look like?" asked Rakuba."Well she had red hair and resembled a cat.She was with a bunch of other kids who called her Ancora." She said."Oh.Well she and her buds live there in that tiny shack.They never get any food or good clothes and are always getting pummeled by other people.Countless people try to help them but they never accept food or decent clothes and never ivitations to other peoples homes.They never defend themselves and are always running and hiding from their problems." explained Rakuba."why do people treat them like that when they are only kids!It's just plain wrong!" Exclaimed Kogome slamming her fist on the nightstand."Well they are half-breeds or at least mixed.People don't exacly encourage that around here.Orm is their only docter that they have.He is dog demon,human and wolf demon mix and he has healing powers that he developed from his mom who was a perfect healer.His parents were killed in a battle to protect him when he was a infant.And the weird thing is is that when people try to hurt him he is always unaffected and it's like he is unvunerable.Ancora is a half breed cat demon and her origin is unknown.Then there is Ben.Aw gosh the poor kid!He has dragon,dog demon,human,wolf demon,and a bit of cat in him.You see he suffers from a thing called 'mixed vunerability' .The affects are that,well, he has so many instincts and dreams and hopes and powers that his mind goes kaplooie and he has all sorts of siezures and fits and they have to get Orm in there to help him." He hung his head low in sympathy and then his head shot up and his ears were perked and twitching in all directions."Kogome.Do you hear that?" He whispered.Kogome listened hard and heard a low rumbling.Rakuba shot over to the window and tore the blind to open and looked outside."The MSD." he whispered in a worried tone as he ran out the door spilling his chips.Kogome followed.As they got in the living room they heard Star scream.Rakuba slammed the door open and ran outside.The sight they saw was 15 or so white tigers and Star was lying in a puddle of blood as she lay there."Is she...." said Kogome."No I can hear her breathing.But these Zera Vas (Zera Va is a word of the demon language that is supposed to mean a cruel and very good insult.) will shiver under the mention of the name Rakuba Kira Tarez!" He said.Kogome looked over at the really ticked off Rakuba.She could see it in his eyes that he was ready to rip and kill anything that moved and it was probably going to include a bunch of white tigers that were looking at them.He was really showing emotion and affection for his younger sibling and was never going to fail these duties as a big brother again.  
  
Read chapter 10  
  
Flashbacks 


	10. Flashbacks

Chapter 10:Flashbacks  
  
Authors note:Feel free to give me reviews and e-mails.Igot time!Hurry!Before summer slips away from me!!!!!!!!!By the way anybody who e-mails me will get the site name to a place where you can get Inuyasha-Bots that you feed and talk to!And a few pictures from a random gallery from a random site!No joke!  
  
Rakuba looked at them and started speaking demon as he knew they only SPOKE demon.Kogome did not understand him though."Gala miru kilaloa hei odeleer benje riko litenenia!" (The translation is "What have you creeps come for?You have already harmed my sister!") The tigers paid him no heed and started towards the little shabby hut where the children still were."Just what I thought they had come for!" Said Rakuba with anger rising in his voice."What?" Said Kogome getting frantic.Rakuba answered "MSD stands for what they are a group for.It stands for is Misfits Shall Die.Because they think of mixies and half breeds to be monsters,misfits and people that just should not belong!AND I AM GOING TO KILL THEM AND PUT AN END TO IT ALL!!!!!!!" he screamed.A few tigers looked in his direction and beat him down in 10 blows.The biggest tiger nodded approval and started breathing fire on the hut.Kogome screamed and looked down at Rakuba who was a coughing heap on the ground.All the other demons there had fled.All the children escaped out the back door before it was incased in flames.Inuyasha woke up and looked out the window because he smelled smoke.He saw the children being cornered in some rocks as tigers closed in.He remembered the MSD well.  
  
FLASHBACk  
  
A 4 year old Inuyasha was crying as he was being cornered by the huge white beasts as the leader looked at him like lunch.He finally looked up and screamed "RENA!!!" And Rena escaped her own tigers and yelled "You get away from him you big snotrags!You..you...You...Ultra zera vas!I'll Keeeeeeeeel you!!" She shot her claws out and ripped at them until they ran off with their tails between their legs whimpering.She purred triumphently and picked up an injured little brother.He had scratches and his cute little dog ears were bleeding and that made her so unhappy because she just completly lived on playing with Inuyasha's ears.And later on as a five year old any demon child would insult him and try to harm him as much as possible and sometimes a price on his head would come up. but nothing could never happen to him and revenge was always fullfilled because of his half breed sister yet princess of the black heart.She was not declared queen until the year after.After he had lost his reason for living at age six he had started his training and when he was ten he had went his own way and was all alone and only depended on himself.He became the crude harsh Inuyasha today that we all know and love.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
He did not want to interfere but was giving them support and encouraged them to defend themselves.He limped out the door and Kogome looked across at him."Defend yourselves you wussies!!!Do it or you'll die!!!!!" Ancora heard him and looked in all sorts of directions but there was no escape.She searched getting horribly frantic and schwinched her face and started to cry and then she yelled "ALL RIGHT!" She turned into a cat and yolwed as she jumped onto a tiger.Ben spread his dragon wings and with his strength he lifted a boulder and dropped it on a tiger.Orm yelled "Cover your ears!"  
  
And started howling with his fists clenched with his head threw back and the ground started shaking and a earthquake crack started under another tiger.A little dog demon with huge claws started ripping at 3 tigers.They defended themselves but they cried while doing so because they did not want to in the first place.Kogome kept staring at Inuyasha.Inuyasha was watching the children as they fought getting chills at every near hit.He was in a lot of pain as he clutched his wounded shoulder and his left leg that had lost a LOT of blood wobbled beneath him.Kogome knew that Inuyasha was picked on when he was young.But how much?Did they take it to the extreme?Or was it small?He looked at her.His leg was shivering violently and he was breathing hard through his fangs and they were bared from the horrible marks on him.His leg finally gave out and he semi-fell.Kogome never took her eyes off him and she looked at his eyes.Those beautiful golden youkai eyes wich held so many different emotions.Rage,anger,love,hate,sadness and very rarely.......fear.Star started to move and she very sofly whispered"Rakuba.......I'm scared." Rakuba lifted his head slghtly and he dragged himself over to Star.He put his arm around her and hugged her tightly and said "Don't be.I'm here."Inuyasha looked at the two forms in a puddle of blood and he limped over falling some steps of the way and picked them up.This was bad for his leg because of all the weight and pressure.He did not allow himself to fall and he carried them to the house and laid them on the doormat.Kogome was very confused.She did not know what emotion she should use.Inuyasha had his claws extended and he use the little demon strength he had and ripped through every last tiger and as he fell he said in a harsh voice "Run now!before more come!" they hesitated a little bit and then Inuyasha yelled "RUN!" and they nodded to each other.Some had wings and flew off others who could shapeshift turned into the fastest form they had and ran like the dickens.Others just plain ran.Kogome did the only thing to do.Se ran first to Rakuba still holding a frightened Star.She put Rakuba's arm on her shoulder and helped him walk through the gates as he held Star in the other arm.Kiko was waiting for them.She took her children and said to Kikoru who was standing behind her "Get Inuyasha." he nodded and with his wings he flew and swooped down.He grabbed Inuyasha and flew back to the waiting girls below him.He landed and asked "What the heck are we to do now!" And Kogome suggested that they go to her house until everything was clear.Kiko and Kikoru spread their large silver wings and Kogome on the back of Kiko who was holding Rakuba and Star,was giving them directions as they flew very high so nobody could see them.Her house came into view below them.The two demons swooped down like bats and landed swiftly in the back yard.They jumped up to Kogome's window and crawled inside.It was dark and kogome could not see.Kiko and Kikoru's eyes had an odd glow like when you shine a flashlight into a cat's eyes.Kiko walked across the room and switched on the light.Kogome went to her closet and brought out two sleeping bags and laid them down on the floor.Kiko laid Rakuba down on one and Star on the other.Kikoru laid Inuyasha on Kogome's bed and she sat down on a chair with her head in her hand.Kikoru sensed that Kogome was worried and he walked over and lifted her head."It's o.k.They will be just fine.Inuyasha has had worse and Rakuba and Star will keep each other company.In the meantime YOU need to be going to bed.You've got school and in case anything happens Kiko and I will keep watch." he gave her a warm smile and walked with Kiko down the steps.Kogome took one last look at Inuyasha,Rakuba and Star and followed them.Downstairs kogome went to the closet and got some blankets and made her bed on the couch.Kogme laid down and covered herself with a fuzzy pink blanket and laid her head on the pillow.She layed there for a few hours but could not sleep.She listened to the clock ticking and Kiko and Kikoru's breathing.She then sat up and looked for Kiko's slver hair and found it."Kiko." She said."Yes." she replied."Tell me about your history with Rena,Inuyasha,Sheshoumaru,and Kikoru.Start from the beginnig." she said.She heard kiko's footsteps come closer and she sat in the chair in front of her and turned on the lamp."Well,Rena was born first.She was a very beuatiful girl.She had the prettiest green eyes and she was the only one out of us five with shiny black hair.You see demons are usually born in 7 months and Half demons are born in 5.So when our fathers first wife was pregnant with Sheshoumaru he was born later then Rena making him 2nd born.After a while came Kikoru and I.And trust me...living with Sheshoumaru is the worse than being his sister.One day a demon exterminator kidnapped Kikoru and I but we managed to escape.Afterwords came little Inuyasha.Rena was just loved Inuyasha at first sight.They developed a perfect and special bond.You see........being a half demon gives you a very rough childhood.So Inuyasha was picked on A LOT.Everybody that got within contact with him would shoot him dirty looks,scream,or try to kill him.But Rena never let anything happen to sweet little Inuyasha.And when rena was 12 and Inuyasha was 6 in the month of July they met Kazu.One day,they went to the demon island for the first time..........and Rena's last.The spiret wolf Reko was showing Rena a very rare yet powerful attack.Inuyasha was right in front of the beam.Rena had to do something.She ran in front and shoved Inuyasha out of the way and risked her life for Inuyasha.Inuyasha was very young and it scarred him for life.He bacame cruel and mean.he realized that he should never place his trust in nobody.He would never lower his guard and be hurt like that again.He started his demon skill training at age ten and aftorwords all of us went our own seperate life path.Inuyasha went out by himself and went and campedd out where he felt.Then he met Kikyo.The only human that brought no harm or hurt to him.they became close friends and Inuyasha started showing the real Inuyasha to her little by little.Then after Naraku swayed in........that made him nuts.He became the Inuyasha today that we all know and love.Meanwhile Sheshoumaru walked around the land searching for Inuyasha and/or tetsaiga.I meanwhile was with Kikoru from then on and I married and Rakuba and Star came into my life and then you and I meet.And is how I would put it.Now there is your story now go to bed." She said as she turned the lamp off.Inuyasha was sleeping soundly upstairs when a cold hand shook his shoulder.He woke up and looked in front of him.A faint Rena was sitting on his bed staring at him with her large green eyes.She looked beuatiful in the moonlight as it shined on her."Inuyasha.Little brother.I have come with news.Firstly I am very proud of you for giving support and self-esteem to those children back on the island," She gave a light kiss on his forehead and continued."Also look," She held up her hand and showed the black outline of a heart."It is called the loving will.It seems that we shared a VERY close relationship.It is a second life chance.Bring my special box to the ocean in 12 days and you will find a group of people there.They will pick up from there.I love you little brother and please don't change on me o.k!And here...this will give you the strength to go.I love you and do not forget." She lightly laid a glowing finger on Inuyasha's forehead and all his scars dissolved and were gone.She lightly kissed him again and spread large black wings and flew out the window.  
  
  
  
Read chapter 11:Rena Returns! 


	11. Rena returns

chapter 11:Rena Returns!  
  
UGGGGHHH!It is 3:21 a.m and I am tired!!!!!!But because all you people reading this are so wonderful and mean a lot to me *sniff* I will continue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sat there a moment and then fell back and sighed deeply.The next morning as Kogome stirred her oatmeal nervously.Inuyasha walked through the doorway.Kogome's eyes got huge and she dropped her spoon in the oatmeal.Inuyasha sat down across from her and took a biscuit.He looked at her."What?".Kiko then walked in a said "I think it should be clear by now.Let's go back.".She spread her wings and Kikoru came in and did the same thing.Inuyasha spread his."Glad to see you are feeling better bro." Said Kikoru.Kogome got on Kikoru's back as they stood there in the backyard.Star and Rakuba were On Inuyasha's back."Rakuba." said Kikoru.Rakuba lifted his head and roughly said while making hand gestures "Nero Izz" he said.They all became blended with their surroundings.All took liftoff.Kogome wondered how wonderful it would be to fly.It was only a matter of minutes when they reached the demon island.They landed soft as a kitten.Orm came up and asked if they could use some assitance.He touched Rakuba and Star and they fell asleep.Rakuba woke up."UH!OW!" He rubbed his head."I think I have a headache!" he said.He shook his head.Since the children had no other place to go they stayed with the Tarezes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inume:HI PEOPLE'S!My name is Inume!I started this fanfic for all you lovely people.I have with me today some of MY characters that I made up myself.YUP!Kiko,Kikoru,Rakuba,Star,Orm and company,Tilalu,Rodo,and even Rena!Here we go!  
  
Rakuba:Well.....You guys were pretty worried about me I bet!You know cuz I'm so perfect!And I was injured..........*cricket chirps and Rakuba has dumb look on face grinning*  
  
Star:Giggles  
  
Rakuba:Shut up twerp!You know I AM perfect!*In lovey dovey voice* Baby sissy!  
  
Star:*Pops vein in temple* I WILL KEEEEEELLLLL YOUUUUU!!!! *Lunges at Rakuba*  
  
Kiko:*anime fall*  
  
Kikoru:*anime fall*  
  
Inume:...........Um..well that was just......uh...really thrilling.*Turns around*Hey!Um....Star is winning!  
  
Rakuba:*From backround* SHE IS NOT!  
  
Star:*From backround* YES I AM!BESIDES!IF YOU ARE SO PERFECT ......*wails* YOU DIRTY RAT B******!  
  
Inume:*pops vein in temple* YOU HAVE MADE A BIG MISTAKE RUINING THIS LOVELY TA DO!*grabs huge sledgehammer* CUSSING CROSSES THE LINE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kogome sat Ancora down on a stool and was was wrapping her head in a bandage wrapping past her cute little cat ears that twitched when she accidently touched them.Kiko meanwhile was fumbling around the kitchen and came to the living room."Kogome.Take this to Inuyasha.He is still in the guestroom.And give him these." She handed her a box with a flower pattern engraved on the top and two blue pills.She nodded and went to the guestroom.He was holding a picture up to his face .He heard Kogome come in and stuffed it in his kimono.She said nothing and walked over and set the box on the nightstand and the two pills next to his glass of water.She was about to walk out when Inuyasha spoke "Do you know what this is Kogome." He asked as he stroked the box in his lap.She turned her head around and shook her head."It was my sister's special box." He said."It was a very precious item to her.She loved everything about it.It holds all her memories like portraits,pictures,drawings,items and even pressed flowers.....and this." He held up the claw."She kept it buried in front of an apple tree at a clearing not far from our home.She would only take it out on certain occasians." She gave a warm smile and sat down next to him."You would never share anything like that with me.Thanx." She touched his hand and looked into his eyes.He started to get a little nervous.She got up and left."Phew." He huffed quietly.  
  
Days come and days go  
  
  
  
Kogome was at school reading a history book when Rakuba walks in.He sits down and her beeper beeps.She looks at it and it's Rakuba.She understood that he wanted to meet her after school.After school she looks for Rakuba.A gust of wind came to her left and she saw a large wing.She ran to the side of the school."Kogome.I can't find Inu!He decided to stay for a couple of days and when mom was cooking carabou he did'nt come and we are worried come on.You have a knack for finding him.Do that 'sit' thing.We might hear the crash!" He said.She got worried herself and got on his back."Nero izz." he said and they blended again.They flew back to the house on the island.They kept searching and searching for Inu.It was at least 10:00 p.m and Inuyasha was looking around for the group of people his sister had indicated.He was far outside the demon village and was in the deserted fairgrounds.He saw some other demons.A few were in cat form and others in regular.Some had wings and others had claws.But not many people were there anyways.Kogome was wandering through the faigrounds and Rakuba pointed."There." he said."Looks like he has some buddies." He said "We best not interfere until we see what is going on." He said.Kogome did not like the idea but nodded.They hid behind some bushes.It was a few minutes before midnight and one demon stood before them."As we all here today have lost somebody precious to us who have passed away you will be glad to know this.They will be able to return.Some are family members.Some are lovers.But all you have in common is that these people were important to you.Each of you have a belonging that was special to the deceased person.You must throw it to the ocean and watch RisterKa's magic work.It has worked for centuries so no mistakes will be made." Kogome listened and remembered Kikyou.She thought maybe this revival would be different.A man came first and threw a ring into the sea.A few seconds later bubbles came from the water and a woman materialized in the middle.She spread her wings and flew over and the man went away with this woman with the ring and flew away.Next a woman came and threw a blue ball into the sea.The same thing happened as a young child flew to her mother and they walked away.People came and passed throwing different objects into the sea and their loved ones came back and the items that were thrown were returned to their owners and everyone was happy.Finally Inuyasha's chance came.He gripped the box tightly.Then kogome thought that no risks should be taken.She could not handle it.She ran out of the bushes and screamed for Inu to stop."InuYasha.No chances should be taken.I don't think you should do this.Remeber Kikyou." She said as she struggles to take the box out of his clawed hands.He yanked it out of her grip and put on a face that Kogome had never seen before."Listen Kogome.I don't give a darn.Rena was the only person who ever understood me .She was the only person who never betrayed me or tried to hurt me.I don't care if she comes back evil or a saint.I don't need her up in heaven.I need her down here and nobody including you will change these arrangments.This is one thing in my hurtful life that I gotta do.So BACK OFF." She wanted to sit him.But she didn't have the heart.Sure he had been rude to her.But it wasn't his fault.he acted like that to hide his true self.....because he had been hurt many times and needed somebody to be there for him and somehow preform the miracle of lowering his gaurd down to know the guy he was hiding.The side that only his human side could show without pushing him to it.She looked at him with wide eyes.His amber eyes glared at her as he still held the box at arms length.He bared his fangs and then.....he threw his arm back and gave the box a long hard throw........A few seconds past and Inuyasha's heart raced faster and faster waiting for the bubbles.None came.But then he sensed some dark energy and a black wisp os smoke was in the middle of the ocean.A long howl peirced the air and a voice came from the smoke."I RenaYasha!Queen of the black heart has returned!World.....prepare yourself and watch out....for i have come back!" The smoke faded and Inu and Kogome were struck with awe and their eyes got huge as form materialized from the smoke.  
  
Read chapter 12:It takes a LOT more to kill Queen of the black heart! 


	12. It takes a LOT more to kill RenaYasha!

Chapter 12:It takes a LOT more to kill Queen of the black heart  
  
The form endoused in shadows floated spread eagle across the sea.She landed softly on shore.She wiggled her toes in the sand and breathed in the high salty air.Her long beuatiful silky black hair shimmered in the silver moonlight.Her emerald eyes shimmered with life and tranquility.She flexed her perfect sharp claws and looked at her sourroundings as she listened to her heart beat.She was alive.She spoke words that have never been heard on earth for many many years.Inuyasha was in awe.This beuatiful girl that stood in front him was finally awoken.His heart raced.he had so much to tell and his mind exploded with billions of questions.He didn't know where to begin.She smiled that one soft smile that made her new beating heart explode with emotion.She held her arms out to Inuyasha and looked at him.She hugged him close and tight and cried into his shoulder both with sadness and joy.She was so sorry and upset and thought she could never forgive herself.She had missed so much of his life.She had scarred his heart when he only a child.His heart had been harmed time after time after time and she could not be there to even comfort him or reassure him that people do care about him.She had decided to go on Inuyasha's level and decided to make herself 18 to better understand the world through his eyes.She realeased the hug and gave Inuyasha the box.She said with that same silvery voice,"Inuyasha,we REALLY need to talk." he nodded.Kogome thought that maybe the revival WAS different.Rena sat opposite of Inuyasha."Inuyasha.....I want you to know how sorry I am to have missed so much.I am sorry for dying when it was not even in my place to do so.Maybe I can help.Tell me.How much has been going on.Any enemies that we could defeat.....together.Or maybe you would like the jewel completed like we always wanted.Or maybe we could get the entire family together.Whatever you want i'm all ears." She looked at him with large teary eyes.Inuyasha looked at her back.There was a long awkward silence.Rena was punishing herself when it was not anyone's fault she had been gone for so long.Inuyasha took a long hard sigh and told Rena about Kikyou and Naraku and the adventure for the jewel with Rena gasping and nodding her head at some points."Leave this tracking 'Naraku' thing to me and WE can do the rest." they pulled their chairs out and pushed them back in.Then they walked out.The next morning Kogome woke up staring into the face of Rakuba."Missed me?" said Rakuba grinnig ear to ear."ughhhh.What time is it.Is this about Inuyasha." She said with her eyes partly closed from sleep."It is 8:00 am and no." He said."Speaking of wich do you know where he is." Said kogome while brushing her teeth."He went fishing with Rena.Anyways the reason I'm here is because Rena was thinking about going to the amusment park that they just built in the next town.She's planning on bringing us.Also with our um,talents we could easily win so many huge stuffed dogs and snakes that we could break our necks!And I think we would all like some entertainment when we see Inu on a roller coaster eh?" he smiled at the very thought."so wadya say?You in?"" Kogome had seen some really weird junk before in the feudal era.But to make it perfect she would HAVE to see a demon....well almost demon at a amusement park.Inuyasha with his sour face watching and thinking about how stupid these people are to just wisk away without even bringing the tiniest smokebomb even."Sure.Why not." said Kogome.Kogome was bouncing with excitement.She pulled on some clothes as her pajamas flew out her bathroom door with Rakuba twiddling his thumbs on her bed as he was also very excited and anxious.She came out dressed in a short set and gave peace sign.He winked at her and she climbed on his back.As they flew over the town Rakuba was giggling."What's so funny!?" she huffed."Nice bedhead!I bet it's all the rage at school eh?" He said as he turned his head around to look at her.A bird whizzed past Rakuba's nose and he was starting to lose control and altitude as well as his temper.He regained control and finally landed swiftly outside of his house.He rapped on the door and Star opened the door with a large grin as Shippo was bouncing playfully behind her.They all looked perfectly normal like humans.Then came Inuyasha who was forced to dye his hair and looked miserable.But you could see he was glad to have Rena back.She leaned on his shoulder grinning wide and then said "Everyone ready for flight arrangments!?" she said loudly.Kogome was on Rakuba with Shippo in her grasp and Star was going to be next to Rena as she was now Star's new idol.Inu was a little cross about that.On the way Rena,Rakuba and Star kept telling hilarious jokes and stories and acting like their normal goofball selves.Inuyasha breathed "Thank God." When the park in all it's wonder came into veiw.They landed.Star was a little rusty when it came to flying but she flew to impress Rena.Kogome borrowed some money from Rakuba and gave it to the man at the ticket booth.Rena looked at Inuyasha as he was mumbling and looked like he wanted to puke."Hey Inu!Life is too short to be repressed!And I would know!!" And she began to laugh while Inu cracked a smile.Rakuba looked at the map of the place and went pale."What is wrong?" Asked Kogome."Umm.....OK!I CAN'T MAKE HEADS OR TAILS OF THESE DIRECTIONS!!" He yelled.Rena saw something and squinted her eyes."Hey guys about that roller coaster!It looks fun." She was pointing to a horribly large roller coaster with twists and turns and a long drop and a loop-da-loop.Everybody's face went deathly pale and she was still smiling.Somehow she managed to talk the almost fainted people into standing in the short line for that gut twister.Star and Shippo looked like they wanted to cry as they stood behind everybody.  
  
(I know it is short!)But read chapter 13:Inu is not amused at the amusment park! 


	13. InuYasha Is not amused at the amusement ...

Chapter 13:Inu IS amused at the amusement park  
  
Everybody was seated in their seats and Rena was at the front all smiles.Inu looked ahead and looked terrified but it was sugar and butterflies compared to the look on Star and Shippo's face as they sat next to each and holding each other.The ride started to move and then it shot forward.Shippo and Star were too scared to scream and all they managed was a gust of breath with no sound as the final loop ended.After the ride was over Rena said "That was fun!It wasn't scary at all!" Rakuba's face turned green and he ran like the wind to the nearest bathroom."Umm.....*sweat drop* Inu go see if Rakuba's o.k." Inu walked after him into the bathroom and was searching for Rakuba as he walked past the stalls.It didn't take him long as he heard Rakuba retching.He rapped on the stall door.Rakuba opened the door and looked a little better.He then ran back in and hurled some more."O.k *groan* I think i'm o.k." he limped out and wiped his mouth.When they walked out Shippo and Star were still in the exact same position as they stood there pale.Everything was wonderful.Shippo and Star loosened up a bit after the third game.Inu WAS having fun.Rakuba looked at the food court and looked like he was going to blow chunks again.Everybody ate a lot except Rakuba who only sipped a cup of water holding his nose so he would not smell the food.It was night and Rakuba,Star and Shippo were back to normal and recovered from the horrible experience of the roller coaster.They were headed back home.Inu was holding all the stuffed animals they won wich included three giant dogs,a pink teddy bear,a long furry anaconda,and two mechanical smiling turtles.Kogome was thinking that even though most of the time Inu was a grouch or picking fights he could loosen up a bit.....o.k maybe a lot at the amusement park at least.More jokes and stories were to be followed and most were about shippo and busts on Star.They were not amused by these stories.Star was thinking in her mind that she would kill Rakuba later....or tell mom.Star giggled at the thought and Rakuba thought he knew what she was thinking.His thoughts were correct though.While Star was basking in her glory on how to get Rakuba in trouble (being the naughty little demon that she was.) Rakuba took the teddy bear off the pile Inu was holding and beaned Star in the head with it.Star wobbled a little to the left and then threw the teddy bear back in the pile and took one of the huge stuffed dogs and thew it at Rakuba and he took it and started whacking Star in the stomach,face and back with it and they flew to one side and were beating each other up with stuffed dolls and Then Rakuba started wrapping the snake around her neck and was gagging her."Whatever you're thinking I'm gonna tell mom who blew up the toilet before you can tell mom anything about me!" Said Rakuba and as the show sibling rivalry without a camera rolling was going on Inu and Rena were thinking."From now on I am going to pretend that I am not related to those two." Kogome and Shippo were in the middle of this fight and got a few blows mostly from the three stuffed dogs.Inu was relieved to not have to be carrying that load though.Finally when the Tarezes house was under them they flew down and Rakuba and Star were too tired to do anything except hover to the porch (much to Kogome and Shippo's relief!).Kogome was at home and thought that she was going to have a nice sleep.The park just wiped her out.She was about to doze off when a loud chrash came from downstairs.Kogome's eyes shot open.She reached under her bed and pulled out her bow and arrows.She creeps downstairs.She pulls on her cat slippers and looked over the railing and dark shadow shot across the living room and the window was smashed open.Souta,Grandpa and Kogome's mom came out of their rooms and Kogome shushed them back.Souta looked frightened and Kogome told them to go back into their rooms.She gathered up her courage and got her bow and arrows ready to fire.She went downstairs and saw a form lying in the middle of the floor.It started gagging and started to get up and it's body made a metal sound as it got up on it's feet.She switched on te lights and it hissed loudly and shot into the shadows.It started to breathe heavily.She looked at it.It was a deathly white young boy with spiked black hair.He opened one eye.It was as red as blood.He opened his other eye.He was in black spiked knights armor.She pointed her arrow at him."whoah whoah time out!I won't hurt you!" Kogome looked at him suspicioucly.He looked frightened and held his hands up to his face.Kogome thought maybe Naraku sent him!To kill her and take the jewel!She put her arrow closer to his face."Who are you and who sent you!" She said as a threat.He replied."My name Yorick and nobody sent me!I'm a shadow soldier.And please switch that light off!I can't be in light and this little shadow here isn't going to suffice long!I won't pull any stunts.And if you don't believe me grab that flashlight and you won't have to use it once!Ask any of the black hearts if you still don't believe me!" he said."What is a shadow soldier?" She asked with the arrow still held up."I was sent by my general and my only purpose is to give warnings or protect anyone that knows a member of the black heart." He held up an official badge that he pulled out of his neck brace."But right now I need to take you to my general.And don't hurt the messagner boy for I was singled out to come here." Kogome nodded and still holding the arrow turned out the light.She could hear the klanking as he got up and she followed the noises.She was sure that if she was trouble her arrows would do the trick.She walked out into the moonlight and Yorick walked over to a black horse with flames coming out of the back of it's hooves.  
  
Read chapter 14:General of the shadow soldiers 


	14. General of the shadow soldiers

Chapter 14:General of the shadow soldiers  
  
Yorick climbed on top of his horse and kogome got behind him but watched out for the black spikes jutting out of his armor.The horse was flowing with black energy and it bucked a little.It started running it hooves softly pounding on the grass.It started running faster and faster.They started running through a dark void as it swirled purple and black colors.The horse kept running and running faster and faster.Kogome thought she couldn't hang on but Yorick kept his fingers gripped tightly in the horse's soot covered mane.It finnaly came to an abrupt stop.Kogome was so happy but looked at her surroundings.It smelled of ruin and decay.The buildings were black and the sky was blood red and the trees were wilted and the branches looked like clawed fingers ready to shoot out and attack.Kogome looked at Yorick and he breathed in the decayed air and looked perfectly content."C'mon.Let's go." He said as he hopped off his steed.He took it by the mane and started leading it to a large broken down barn.It walked in the rest of the way.Yorick then walked to a huge building.He opened up the grand doors that had carvings of roses it them and walked inside.It was a long hallway.Grand and large with black pillars and a red carpet leading to 4 doors oppisite each other.Yorick led Kogome to the 2nd door on the right there were bunk beds that did not have soldiers in them.Kogome was led to a set of sets and they walked up them.There was a small door in front of them.There was a small symbol on the door.It had no doorknob or keyhole.Yorick unsheathed his sword wich was long and sharp and the blade's handle was engraved with a skull.He tapped his sword on the symbol three times.It swung open.They were in a small room.A panther was laying in a large basket in the corner.It growled as they entered.The chair behind a black desk swung around.A man that had the face of a cat and a long black tail curled around his legs.His large ears pointing out of his short black hair.His large green cat eyes were staring at Kogome as Yorick bowed on one knee on his sword.His eyes narrowed.He thrust his clawed hand at her."My name is Kir.I am general of the shadow soldier that is behind you and many more.Let's get right to the chase of why you are here.My.....daughter is missing.She has been missing for 9 years wich means I have only seen her when she was 2.And I been searching for her.A little birdy told me that a girl named kogome might have had some contact with her.So I sent Yorick there to get you.Here is her picture." He pointed to a little picture frame of a small girl............with the face of a cat,large orange cat ears,long orange-red hair and a red cat tail as well as pretty blue eyes."Her name is........Ancora." He said."I know where she is!!!I've seen her!" Kogome cried shooting up out of her chair.  
  
After a while..........................  
  
They arrived at the beach that night and she looked around.There was a form sitting by the ocean looking up at the moon.She was softly crying.She had no family or people to go home to except other children like her.Kir walked over and sat beside her.Yorick and Kogome kept their distance."You know...your mom used to love to look up at the moon at night.And when she was pregnant with you....well that was when you were the most active." Ancora looked beside her and saw a man.She felt a strong de' ja' vu.This man was her father.He had her scent that only family had.She could smell and sense love.Kir hugged his daughter close.They were reunited.Ancora started crying again.He picked her up and disappeared into the shadows."You know Kogome,Ancora does'nt have a mom.Kir told me that his wife was killed by a demon.He is trying to hunt him down and he told that he had long silver-blue hair and red markings on his face and wrists.He had a cresent moon in the middle of his forehead too.He got a really good look at him." Kogome thought about who this person could be and got a really got hypothesis.Kogome ran into the Tarezes house and told everyone about this sighting of Sheshoumaru.Rena's face went purple with rage."I AM GOING TO PULVERISE THAT JERK!HOW DARE HE!C'MON INU WERE GOING TO STOP HIM!!!!!!" She looked really scary when she was mad.The back of her hair was standing up on end like a cat and her eyes looked as dangerous as Madusa's as well as claws extended at full length.Rena grabbed Inuyasha by the back of his shirt and flew out the window.Sheshoumaru was walking around a vally searching for Inu and his sword.He felt a very sharp tapping on his shoulder.He turned his head around and was startled to see the blazing mad face of his big sister.She switched her face into a disappointed look."I'm baaack......with a vengeance.I heard that you killed the wife of the general of the shadow soldiers.His daughter Ancora turned into an orphan.....BEACUSE OF YOU!JUST BECAUSE I'M GONE FOR ANY REASON DOES NOT MEAN YOU DO EVERYTHING YOU KNOW OF IN YOUR EMPTY HEAD TO TICK ME OFF!I WILL RING YOUR NECK FOR THIS SHESHOUMARU!I LOVE YOU LIKE A BROTHER,LIKE FAMILY BUT I HATE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!(She started to cool down) Do you remember when we were kids and Inu was only 3.You took his favorite toy and then beat him up......Inu came and told me," (She started to smile a evil grin)  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Inu was limping toward Rena and tugged on her pant leg."Rena!Shesshy took my toy and he hurt me." Rena smiled and patted Inu's little head.She walked up and grabbed Shshoumaru by the scruff of his neck."Give Inu the tiger Sheshoumaru.(She got an evil plan) I have some friends for you to play with."She whistled a low pitched whistle and in a matter of seconds the Harpies went after Sheshoumaru chasing him all around the cave."Problem solved Inuyasha." She walked past him and gave him his stuffed tiger.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"And remeber the year after that when you shoved Inuyasha out of the mouth of the cave!I heard him scream!Do you remember what I did then......."  
  
2nd flashback  
  
Rena was holding Sheshoumaru over the mouth of her dragon pet Goblin."You need to do some major sucking up now bro." She said.She started to take away fingers until he was barely hanging from her middle finger."I'm sorry I'm sorry just don't let me go!!!!" He screamed."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Read chapter 15:Shesshy's punishment  
  
and the tracking of Naraku 


	15. Shesshy's punishment and the tracking of...

chapter 15  
  
The next morning Jakken found his lord beaten to a pulp and he had scratches,bite marks,and singe marks too all over his body.Jakken was completly shocked he would get his revenge!!!!(I thought it would some stupid little twist just to make sure that stupid toad gets some lumps too :D )Rena and Inu looked perfectly content.Inu because Rena had let him have some really good shots at him [sheshoumaru] with a couple in the bad spot that he had been wanting to throw for years."So what should we do now Rena." Inuyasha asked."I think we should get to work on that stinking castle you told me about." The girl replied.They walked about.They were looking about at the wonderful scenery and with that thought of beautiful flowers,trees and creatures Rena ran straight into a tree.She staggered back and rubbed her nose.In front of the two demons were two large trees.One was old black and crippled with dead branches and fallen leaves.The other was a wonderful cream color tree with large apples and blossoms on it with a mighty stature.They noticed that in the white tree was a pretty white dove staring down on them.In the other was a large black raven with beady red eyes and a large knarling beak giving them an awful overwhelming cold stare.Rena stared up at these birds and Inuyasha did not know why."Yin and Yang!So very nice to meet you again!" said Rena grinning.the birds flew off the tree and the dove was lost in a wisp of white angelic energy and the raven was lost in a cloud of black smoke.They both took a step forward.They were exactly alike.Except one was dressed in white and one was dressed in black.The white girl had pretty watery blue eyes and the other with cold blood red eyes.Yin spoke first. "Rena how very lovely to seeing you!" She said with open arms.She spoke in a polite and pretty manner and a silky voice.Yang then said."(being sarcastic)Yeah you know I am so thrilled that I will compliment you on your lovely fleas you mutt." She was very rude and had a rough voice."Please forgive my sister's rudeness Rena.And who might you be kind sir?" she said first to Rena and then to Inuyasha."Yeah I'm pretty curious too about this lousy excuse for a louse farm." Said Yang taking a closer look at Inuyasha."Rena you know these two?" asked Inuyasha taking his sister aside."Yes I do.You see I had an old freind named Emma Cretani.I kept in touch with her by letters and such.Her parents were killed by Naraku and she went and got in a trifle with him.Being only mortal she could not defeat Naraku.He put a curse on her and split her in two.She was split to her good side and bad,yin and yang,black and white if you would.So try to be nice.That is how they are supposed to act." He nodded and they turned around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inume:Hello were back.*groans* ohhh my head......that scrap really got me good!But you should see Star!It is hilarious!And after you guys left after last time,Rodo got into it and he's in a coma and nobody laid a finger on him at all!It took me 5 chapters to recover!   
  
*Rakuba comes in on crutches covered in singe marks and bite marks all over him with a black eye*  
  
Rakuba:So did you tell em' I won even though that little brat lunged at me claws and all!  
  
*Star comes in in a full body cast*  
  
Star:No you did not win at all mister *In dorky voice while mocking Rakuba* I am so perfect you know nyuck nyuck nyuck!  
  
I'm only in this stupid cast that itches like heck because Rena had to come in and bust us up and she threw you on toppa me with your big bubble butt first because you would'nt calm down!And don't forget that as soon as you are out of those crutches you owe me five bucks and a month of disipline to mom because you broke every bone in my body!  
  
Rakuba:*mumbling* apparently not your jawbone........  
  
Inume:*sweatdrop*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rena and Inuyasha were walking back to the Tarezes after a um.....pleasant conversation with yin and Yang.They were walking about when Rena noticed the disturbing awkward silence.She got an idea and a small smile played on her lips.She slipped her hand behind Inuyasha's head and thwacked him hard."You're it!" she yelled while running as fast as possible.Inu ran fast trying to catch up and get her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well guys I was thinking that we should have a sequel...you know a seperate story but still on this subject.But in this next chapter will be all the bios on all the characters in this story!(not the ones you already know about ppl) send me reviews!I get so lonely and bored because all my friends either can't use their computer or are complete losers!Keep in touch!^_^  
  
-Inume the wolf girl 


End file.
